Indigo Clouds
by springstar11
Summary: Riverclan has gotten a mysterious sickness, and apprentices from each clan need to fight it, and figure out the source of it. This also includes the rest of Finpaws life. Finpaw of Stormclan is the main character, but their are other mains.
1. Allegiances

**These are from my create a cat.**

**Stormclan**

**Leader: **Springclaw (star) –a tortishell she-cat with light green eyes

**Deputy: **Wolfflower –dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes and a black tipped tail.

**Medicine Cat: **Spottedpool –A tortishell she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw

**Warriors: **Ebonyflower –dark brown she-cat with green eyes and a black tipped tail.

Wolffrost –dark gray longhaired tom with dark green eyes. Father of Finpaw.

Brightfur –orange tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentice: Oceanpaw

Lilysong –blue like Mistyfoot, green eyes, and her right fore foot is white

Apprentice: Seapaw

Briarpath –red tom with white paws. Brown eyes.

Apprentice: Thunderpaw

Rainstorm –longhaired dark grey tom with dark grey-blue eyes.

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Icewing –white medium haired she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Lightwing –snow white sleek short-haired pelt with sky blue eyes

Apprentice: Finpaw

Coralheart –light silver she-cat with dark grey tipped tail. Has light green ocean eyes.

Apprentice: Sunpaw

**Queens: **Runningmist –silver tabby pelt with misty blue eyes. Mate is in Windclan Blueclaw. Melonkit, and Mountainkit. 1 moon.

Palefur -very pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. Rockkit, Bramblekit and Dragonkit. 4 moons.

Larkspirit –soft light brown fur with dark brown paws. Ice blue eyes. Mates with Brairpath. Wolfkit, and Amberkit. 5 moons.

**Kits:**

Melonkit (wing) mother is Runningmist.

Mountainkit (fur) mother is Runningmist.

Rockkit (Palefur) –brown tabby she-cat

Bramblekit (Palefur) –black and white she-cat

Dragonkit (Palefur) –gray and white tom

Wolfkit (Larkspirit) –brown tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Amberkit (Larkspirit) –light red she-cat (with dark red flecks)

**Apprentices: **Finpaw (tail) –beautiful silver she-cat with dark grey markings and tipped tail. Has light blue eyes.

Featherpaw –silver she-cat with darker grey flecks. Light blue eyes.

Brackenpaw (heart)–black tom with a brown stripe and tipped tail. Brown eyes.

Oceanpaw –beautiful silver spotted grey she-cat with ocean green/blue eyes. Silver front paws, tipped tail, and markings.

Seapaw –light grey she-cat with black markings and green/blue eyes.

Sunpaw –orange tabby she-cat with darker orange markings, and tipped tail. Green eyes.

Thunderpaw –light brown tabby tom with darker tipped tail.

Lightningpaw –light brown tabby tom with one dark stripe.

**Elders: **Windyfur –light tan she-cat with light blue eyes.

Forestwing –former loner. Dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: **Raventail (star) 5 lives. Jet black short fur with golden eyes. Mate: Hawktalon

**Deputy:** Tigerfire –dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Lilydawn –a white she-cat with a hazel muzzle and paws

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

**Warriors: **Hawktalon – light brown tabby with long fur and green eyes.

Thornpelt –a golden brown tom with amber eyes

Floodpelt –dark grey longhaired tom with dark blue eyes.

Heatherclaw –a light gray tabby she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

Apprentice: Diamondpaw

Eaglefeather –light brown tom with white markings. Dark blue eyes.

Snowstorm –a snowy whit she-cat with shimmering blue eyes

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Squirrelfrost –a pale ginger ca with darker ginger splotches

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Berrytail –a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Snakepaw

**Queens: **Swiftcloud –a tortishell she-cat with challenging green eyes. Mate Thornpelt. Tigerkit, Crowkit. 4 moons.

Twigfur dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes. Mate is Eaglefeather. Swarmkit, and Wingkit. 4 moons.

Poppyfur –black she-cat with light grey tipped tail and markings. Dark blue eyes. Robinkit, Flamekit, 5 moons.

**Kits: **Tigerkit (Swiftcloud) –golden brow tabby tom with amber eyes.

Crowkit (Swiftcloud) –black tom with blue eyes.

Swarmkit (Twigfur) –dark brown tom with dark blue eyes.

Wingkit (Twigfur) –light brown she-cat with white markings, and dark blue eyes.

Robinkit (Poppyfur)-black tom with dark gray stripes. Light blue eyes.

Flamekit (Poppyfur) –orange tabby she-cat with dark red underbelly, paws, tipped tail, and markings. Light blue water eyes.

**Apprentices: **Diamondpaw (wing)

Willowpaw (storm)

Snakepaw (fang) dark ginger tom with long fur with darker stripes and amber eyes

Shadepaw (fur) dark gray sort fur she-cat with gray eyes and a long tail.

Cherry(fur) orange tabby she-cat with light blue eyes, white tipped tail.

**Elders: **Shadowfur –dark grey tom with dark blue eyes.

Smokeclaw –light grey short haired tom with dark brow eyes.

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: ** Mothflutter (star)

**Deputy: **Morningwhisker –ginger colored she-cat with white face markings and light green eyes.

Apprentice: Emberpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Fernheart –a grey tabby she-cat with darker flecks, green eyes

**Warriors: **Shadeclaw –a russet colored tom with green eyes

Desertpool –light tan she-cat with serious light green eyes

Apprentice: Fawnpaw

Dreamwhisper –dark silver she-cat with dark green eyes. Has black markings, and front paws.

Shellfur –silver tabby tom with light ocean green eyes.

Apprentice: Fernpaw

Sweetbriar –pretty tortishell she-cat with bright green eyes

Mouseheart –dark brown she-cat with light green eyes

Littlefur –white tom with dark green eyes

Forestdrop –dark brown tom with light green forest eyes

Roottail –dark brown, almost black tom with brown eyes, and a black tipped tail.

**Queens: **Silverfoot –silver tabby she-cat with very dark blue eyes. Mates with Littlefur. Nightkit, and Lynxkit. 5 moons.

Gingerfur –ginger tabby she-cat with a white belly and green eyes.

**Kits: **Nightkit (Silverfoot) –black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Lynxkit (Silverfoot) –light tan she-cat with darker stripes on her back. Dark blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **Fawnpaw

Fernpaw

Emberpaw (heart) –bright orange tabby she-cat with golden paws. Very brave.

**Elders:** Littlewing –light grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Tulipwaters –orange tabby she-cat with light ocean blue eyes.

**Windclan**

**Leader: **Sapphirestar –sapphire eyes and a tortishell she-cat.

**Deputy: **Blueclaw –gray/bluish tom who has long legs and sapphire eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Heatherwing -light brown she-cat with heather eyes.

**Warriors: **Tanglewing –black + white she-cat with dark green eyes

Apprentice: Shimmerpaw

Tunnelclaw –medium haired brown tom with light brown eyes

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Thornblaze –golden tom with black paws and a white tail tip, scarred legs, and amber eyes. Brother of Sapphirestar.

Splashspots –brown, short haired, bright vibrant eyes, a black nose, and dark brown spots that look like mud splats tom.

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Leafshade –night black she-cat with glowing light green eyes. Mate is Thornblaze.

Forestwing –Dark brown-almost black she-cat with lighter whiskers, and shorter hair. Has brown eyes.

Rosewing –beautiful dark red she-cat with black markings and tipped tail, light blue eyes.

Falconwing –light brown tom with black markings and light blue searching eyes.

**Queens: **Stormbreeze –dark gray almost black long fur, bright, warm amber eyes, and a rose petal pink nose with a hue of gray to it. Mate to Splashspots. Splotchkit, and Runningkit. 5 moons.

Blacktail –black tail and white body with green eyes. Redkit, parents are Runningmist and Blueclaw. (only Blacktail and the parents know). 2 moons. Icekit (parents died at his birth) 5 moons.

**Kits: **Splotchkit (Stormbreeze) –dark brown and grey calico, shorthaired, bright happy green-eyed she-cat with a pink nose.

Runningkit (Stormbreeze) –dark brown, longhaired, tone colored dull eyes, and a black nosed tom.

Redkit (Blacktail) –red with blue eyes.

Icekit (Blacktail) –dark gray tom with brown eyes.

**Apprentices: **Rainpaw –really dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes. 4 moon younger brother is Icepaw.

Shimmerpaw –beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Foxpaw –dark red tom with dark blue eyes.

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:** Shellstar - gold and black she-cat with sea-green eyes

Apprentice: Frostpaw

**Deputy: **Jumpfoot –sleek dark grey, almost black fur with jade-colored eyes

Apprentice: Icepaw

**Medicine Cat: **Cloverfur –longhaired white she-cat with light fierce green eyes. Ginger tail tip.

Apprentice: Fadingpaw

**Warriors: ** Silverclaw –silvery tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Brookpaw

Swiftheart –beautiful dark red she-cat with dark green/blue eyes.

Sprinklefur –black tom with dark grey paws, markings, and tipped tail. Has blue-gray eyes.

Silentstep –longhaired, dark grey she-cat with black paws, and dark green eyes.

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Lunapelt –black she-cat with a pale gray muzzle, underbelly, and tail tip. Big green eyes. Scar over her eye.

Ashclaw –light grey longhaired tom with dark blue eyes, and dark grey markings.

Riverclaw –longhaired dark grey tom with black markings and tipped tail.

Groundfur –dark brown she-cat with black markings and tipped tail. Future medicine cat.

Larkpath –bluish gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Apprentice: Jaypaw

Darkwing –brown tabby tom with frosty green eyes

Apprentice: Wildpaw

**Queens: ** Mistyblossom –white she-cat with bluish gray paws. Mates with Silverclaw. Gorsekit, Spottedkit, and Icekit. 1 moon.

Dawneyes –dark grey she-cat with light paws, tipped tail, and markings. Kits are Streamkit (pelt), Pigeonkit (fur), and Runningkit (heart). 3 moons.

Owlfur –light grey cat with black paws. Mate is Sprinklefur. Kits are Skykit (whisker), Lilykit (fur), Vinekit, and Flightkit.

**Kits: **Gorsekit (Mistyblossom) –silver tom with amber eyes.

Spottedkit (Mistyblossom) –silver tortishell she-cat with hazel eyes.

Icekit (Mistyblossom) –white she-cat with golden splashes and icy blue eyes.

Streamkit (Dawneyes) –dark grey tom with black markings.

Pigeonkit (Dawneyes) –light grey tom with black markings and a white tipped tail

Runningkit (Dawneyes) –light grey she-cat with white markings, and brown eyes.

Skykit (Owlfur) –light blue grey tom with sky-blue eyes.

Lilykit (Owlfur) –dark grey cat with lighter grey markings, and tipped tail.

Vinekit (Owlfur)-jet black tom with light green eyes.

Flightkit (Owlfur) –light grey cat with darker grey paws. Ice blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **(Main) Frostpaw white she-cat with bluish-gray tabby streaks, ears, and paws

Brookpaw –small light gray she-cat with white paws and gray spots. She has an unusually long tail and blue eyes. (Frostpaw's sister)

Lionpaw –huge golden tom with green eyes and large paws. Brother of Frostpaw.

Fadingpaw –striking black she-cat with violet eyes and silver paws

Icepaw –black with white paws, muzzle, tipped-tail, and ice-blue eyes

Jaypaw –sleek gray with black paws, chest, belly, and ringed tail with dark blue eyes

Wildpaw –white with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes

**Elders: **Grasspelt –Dark brown she-cat with light green eyes. Former medicine cat.

Badgertail –black and white tom with long, thick fur. Amber eyes.


	2. Prologue

**I do not own Warriors. That is Erin Hunter. **

**I hope that you like my story, and these cats are from my create a cat. **

**Please read and review. I really want any ideas to make my story better. **

**Indigo Clouds**

**Prologue**

Spottedpool was very alert, even though it was night. She felt as if something was wrong. She shivered as she headed out of the medicine cat den, and into the heart of camp. There, she decided to patrol around the camp, just to be sure. She didn't see or hear anything, but it was dark, and she only felt that alert for a reason. What is that reason? Well, I'll soon find out, she thought, looking behind a well hidden bush, then up towards the trees. When looking up, she noticed the brilliant brightness of the stars, glittering at each other, and at Spottedpool. As Spottedpool blinked, the stars seemed to get brighter and brighter. She shook her head, it was just her imagination.

It was so dark, and even being alert only minutes ago, everything started to dull down, and with the stars, she thought of their beauty and fought herself, trying not to sleep. But as she turned toward the Stormclan camp, sleep almost overwhelmed her. Then, it did. But it was a weird sleep, where she was alive, and could control her dream.

As it being that kind of dream, she opened her eyes. But what she saw was not the Stormclan forest. No, like many times before, Spottedpool had visited Starclan, or they had visited her. Even though she had been here many times before, everything felt suddenly unfamiliar. It was strange.

Usually, she found Starclan by traveling to the moonstone, a glowing underground rock. Currently in the Starclan forest, there was a light blanket of snow, which barley covered her paws. There was very little snow falling, but it was enough to join the mist, making the forest look beautiful.

Such awe, that Spottedpool had very little notice to hear the snow-crunching paw steps of 3 cats. She recognized two of them, but another seemed to be from a different clan. Jud ging by the scent, most likely Riverclan, or Shadowclan, she scented both.

"Goldenstar, Violetwing, its good to see you and everything, but is there a reason that I'm here. Do you have a message for me that could not wait until I make the journey to the moonstone?" Spottedpool said to the two familiar cats, only nodding at the other.

Goldenstar decided to speak first, "You know Violetwing and myself, but that is Dawnstar, a leader of Riverclan seasons ago. And the cat behind you is Nightstar, the Shadowclan leader before the current leader Ravenstar."

As Goldenstar said that, Spottedpool spun around to see a jet black she-cat with cold dark blue eyes. Nightstar smiled at Spottedpools surprised face. Spottedpool looked at Violetwing, who nodded. Spottedpool had no idea why. Nightstar stalked towards the side of Dawnstar, finally climbing up a tree to escape the frosty snow.

"We bring a message Spottedpool, and only you may figure it out in the beginning."

River's fire

Storm, coming, leaving

Fin's wing, brackens fire

Feather of hope

May live or die

Raining courage of 8

"Can't you tell me more- you have to! For my clan," Spottedpool's voice trailed off, and she was back in her medicine cat den. Why couldn't they have told me more?. She thought. Yet, the answer was obvious to a medicine cat. Nobody could tell the present the future, everything will be clear in the end. But still, Spottedpool had to figure this one out before somebody fell victim.

The next morning it was slightly snowing. It was now leaf-bare, and the clan would have to fight to survive. As she looked through the piles of herbs she smiled. She heard Springstar calling for the clan. And she knew what was going to happen. Better straiten up the medicine den for a new comer!


	3. Chapter 1  Hiding from foxes

**Please read and review. I am always looking for something to make my story better.**

**Also, if you want to make a cat for my story you may, but I'm not asking for them like my create a cat.**

**On June 9, school is out for me. I will be able to type up my story much faster over the summer. **

**Chapter 1 Hiding**

"All Stormclan cats gather 'round the rock pile for a clan meeting!" Springstar's voice could be heard every where in the Stormclan camp, and the camp sounded like buzzing bees, every one scuttling to get their place near the rock pile, where they heard Springstar.

Runningmist, brought Finkit out of the nursery along with her siblings, Featherkit and Brackenkit. Finkit's real mother had been Auroraheart, who had died in a fire 5 moons ago, saving Brackenkit's life. Her father was Wolffrost, who was still with Stormclan, as a trusted warrior.

Runningmist smoothed down Featherkit's silver fur, while Brackenkit waved to Mountainkit, who was asleep in the nursery. "Clean you fur, this is your apprentice ceremony. I'm sure your father wants you too look your best."

Finpaw licked her fur, of course, she thought, Runningmist made it clear about saying your father, not your parents, or family. Finpaw sighed, but climbed up on the rock pile, following Brackenpaw and Featherpaw.

"Here you are. Are you ready. It's an important time for you, listen carefully," Springstar whispered. Listen carefully, Finpaw thought, what are we going to do- but was cut off by Springstar,

"We will have 3 new apprentices, who will be part of this clan. Finkit ,Featherkit, and Brackenkit step forward." Finkit caught Featherkit's look of joy, and Brackenkit's look of determination. What was her emotion?

"Finkit, Brackenkit, and Featherkit, from now until your warrior names you shall be know as Finpaw, Brackenpaw, and Featherpaw. Lightwing. Your wisdom and strong attacks will be great with Finpaw. You will be Finpaws mentor. Icewing, your quick thinking and massive blows will be great with Brackenpaw. You will be his mentor. Ad Featherpaw, you have chosen a path –different from your littermates. Spottedpool has agreed and will mentor you, teaching all she knows about herbs, and interpretation messages from Starclan."

"Finpaw! Featherpaw! Brackenpaw!" Oceanpaw and Lightningpaw lead the chant, followed by the rest of the clan. After the clan meeting, cats congratulated them. The mentors, Runningmist, and their father first, followed by other cats, including the Stormclan deputy, Wolfflower. Amberkit, who was 5 moons, rushed up, and congratulated Finpaw as being an apprentice. Amberkit was 5 moons, and she and Finpaw had been great friends since Amberkit was a moon old.

"You ready to explore the territory? Finpaw?" Lightwing was near Finpaw. "Sure, can Brackenpaw and Featherpaw go with us?" "Sorry, Featherpaw will be learning al the great places to find herbs, while we look for all the best places to hunt. But you can go ask Icewing." Lightwing showed her towards her best friend and Brackenpaw.

After Finpaw asked, Icewing agreed. "We can go when you are ready," Icewing said, pointing her tail out of camp.

"Lets go, come on Finpaw!" Brackenpaws excited meow brightened his smile. He looked at Icewing, then back at Finpaw.

Finpaw looked into the forest, it was slightly snowing, and there were trees everywhere. She had only been out in the forest once, when Spottedpool had asked her to help her collect herbs. When they came back, Featherpaw was jealous, but Spottedpool said it was too dark to go back out again. Anyways, Finpaw and Brackenpaw followed their mentors, whispering excitedly to each other. They were talking about how much training they would be doing together. Lightwing and Icewing were best friends, and Brackenpaw and Finpaw were siblings, so they were going to do a lot of training together. Finpaw wished that Featherpaw could be with them. Although, she thought, Featherpaw will become the greatest medicine cat of Stormclan ever! Finpaw believed in her sister.

After a little bit of walking, Lightwing told them to stop. "Smell anything different here?" she asked. Finpaw sniffed the air. When she turned around, she found the most unfamiliar scent.

"What is that?" Brackenpaw beat her to asking. "That is Shadowclan. This is a border that we will be patrolling often." Icewing looked pleased with her apprentice.

"We have to keep going Icewing. It's getting dark, and we have to stop by the Thunderclan border." Lightwing pointed out, and signaled Finpaw, telling her to follow her.

They walked through the snow, and the coldness was burrowing deeper and deeper into Finpaws fur. She looked behind her, and she saw her paw steps appearing, crunching in the snow. They were her paw steps, and Brackenpaw's steps. The steps from an apprentice becoming a warrior. The steps from a warrior becoming a leader, or an elder. Finpaw wanted to be the Stormclan leader one day, but would she be the right cat. She must walk her destiny like any other cat, no matter where it took her.

"Thunderclan," Finpaw heard a hiss from Icewing, "What are they planning on doing, invading?" Finpaw saw some odd cats patrolling their border, trying to get every look they could in Stormclans territory.

"Morningwhisker, Mouseheart, Littlefur, and Emberpaw. Are you looking for something on our side of the border? Or are you planning the best route to invade?" Icewing asked, not intending to be as mean as she was sounding.

"We were actually looking for your patrol to tell you that we chased a couple foxes into your territory. A couple meaning four or five. (A lot, I know.) Desertpool and Shellfur did not have a choice, but to bring it into your territory. Even surviving the are not doing to well. Luckily a hunting patrol spotted them, and supported them."

"Sorry for Icewing accusing you, and thank you for the warning. We must tell Springstar about the fox," Lightwing said, signaling the Stormclan patrol to leave.

Finpaw shivered as they finished the rest of the patrol. At first, being out of the camp was exciting, and some new discovery, but now it was already discovered, and she could come back later.

"Well apprentices that was Thunderclan. They are a really helpful clan, led by brave cats. The clan deputy, Morningwhisker, is actually a really good friend of Springstars. We had better get back to report." Lightwing meowed, as she started to head back to the camp, Icewing and the apprentices following her.

They traveled through the snow shivering. About halfway back to the Stormclan camp, Icewing signaled them to be quiet with her tail, they she scooted her self in the snow. She got into a perfect pounce position, and then did an unexpected leap into the air, bringing a sparrow with her, landing on her feet. She twitched her whiskers, and then followed Lightwing back to camp, sparrow in her jaws.

"Nice catch," Finpaw said. Icewing nodded in response, not wanting to speak and lose the sparrow.

"Nice find. When it's leaf-bare, prey as such as that large bird are harder to find. I didn't even notice it until we stopped," Lightwing praised her best friend.

Icewing tried to speak with the sparrow in her mouth, "We'd better get back to camp and report to Springstar."

Finpaw wondered why they were making such a big deal over the bird, but when she saw it closer, it was huge, and when she was a kit, the elders told her stories about how hard this kind of food was to find. And usually birds didn't survive leaf-bare. This was, you'd have to admit, a great catch. You would have to see it to know it.

"Springstar, we have news to report!" Lightwing called to the Stormclan leader. Curious cats wandered up, asking what this news was about. Featherpaw looked questionably at Finpaw and Brackenpaw. "Listen," Finpaw mouthed at her sister, "you'll soon find out."

Lightwing cast a look at Icewing, telling her not to interfere. "We saw Morningwhiskers Thunderclan patrol, and they had some news to report. They saw four foxes in our territory, and they wished to warn us. They had to chase them towards us to save some of their cat's lives. We should send a patrol to track it." Lightwing said this all in a low voice, which made it very hard to hear for Finpaw, and many cats had no idea what was happening. Springstar nodded.

"All cats who can catch their own prey gather 'round the rockpile for a Stormclan meeting." Palefur came out of the nursery, leading Rockkit, Bramblekit, and Dragonkit. She spoke to them sweetly, "I know you haven't learned to catch your own prey yet, but you can come. You will be learning to do it soon when you are apprentices, and I expect you to be some of the best hunters in the clan." Rockkit nodded happily, while Dragonkit and Bramblekit replied, "But we can hunt," they protested. Runningmist and Larkspirit smiled, leading their own kits.

When all cats were ready, Springstar said, "Thunderclan have warned us that foxes have been seen on our territory. We must track them down. Wolfflower, I want you to lead Brightfur, Oceanpaw, Rainstorm, Lightningpaw, and Wolffrost to track the foxes, looking near the Shadowclan border. And Ebonyflower, I want you to look in the center of our territory, leading Lilysong, Seapaw, Brairpath, Thunderpaw, Lightwing, Sunpaw, and Coralheart. There are up to five foxes, so be careful. That is why the patrols are so big. I want everybody else to stay in the camp, guarding it."

"Springstar! But what if Thunderclan told us this, only to bring every cat out of camp. Is there a possibility this could be a trap?" Rainstorm asked.

"I understand your concern, but why would Thunderclan want to attack." Besides, we have huge patrols on their border. We shall be fine."

"Springstar, may I go too?" Finpaw asked, expecting a disappointing answer. While she said that, she wondered while Springstar herself didn't go. She probably had a good reason though… but what was that reason?

"Sorry Finpaw, but this is your first day as an apprentice. Besides, if they come into camp, we need to have good guards." Finpaw understood how she could not go, but she hated that excuse. _If they get into camp, we need you guarding it. _Finpaw laughed inside her head. _If _they got into camp. And _if _they got into the Stormclan camp, Finpaw would be pushed inside the elders' den (because it was most protected), and would have to stay there while the warriors and queens attacked the foxes. One glance at Brackenpaw and she knew that he really wanted to fight for his clan, but was smart enough not to talk back to Springstar.

Finpaw watched as Wolfflowers and Ebonyflowers patrols were led out of camp. One day she would be leading one of those patrols, but for know, she would have to train and wait.

"Featherpaw, we need to make sure that we have plenty of herbs like marigold, cobweb, and poppy seeds. They are common, but vital herbs that heal lots of common wounds. Marigold is a flower petal that is used to prevent infected wounds. Now, what does poppy seeds, and cobwebs do?" The Stormclan medicine cat Spottedpool asked.

"Cobwebs are pressed to the cat and quickly stop the bleeding. And… and poppy seeds help a cat sleep even with painful scratches." Featherpaw recited, glad that she knew the answer. Spottedpool had told her about the poppy seeds earlier that day, and Featherpaw had learned about the cobwebs when Brackenpaw had fallen into a small pit with some blackberry branches in it. It looked very painful as Spottedpool has smeared marigold and cobwebs around her brother. At that point, Featherpaw had no idea why Spottedpool had put the flower petals on her brother, but she know understood.

"Good job Featherpaw. Keep going like this and Stormclan will have a memorable medicine cat. Now, while I sort out herbs, you can get a piece of fresh-kill. Can you get me some too while your at it? Thanks." Spottedpool meowed. As Featherpaw left the medicine cat den, Spottedpool quickly straightened up the medicine cat den, making all the herbs in organized piles, making specific herbs easier to find in a hurry. Anyways, Featherpaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile. It was oddly silent in camp, and she only saw maybe one or two warriors, the queens, their kits, Springstar, and her brother and sister, looking like they wished that they could be going on the patrol. So Featherpaw looked onto the fresh-kill pile. There were only a few mice and voles, and maybe only one squirrel and 3 birds. None of them were very big. The curse of leaf-bare. She suddenly was glad that she became a medicine cat instead of a warrior. Finpaw and Brackenpaw would be hard to train in hunting, for nobody could no their true skills if there wasn't a lot of fresh-kill out their in the first place.

Featherpaw grabbed a mouse and a vole and headed back into the medicine cat den. As she walked in, she dropped the mouse near Spottedpool. They both ate, and got ready for the warrior patrols to get back.

"Springstar! Ebonyflowers patrol found the five foxes. Wolfflowers patrol heard the struggle, and they are both driving it out of our territory. The reason I came is that Brightfur is extremely injured, and will need to be helped back. The battle is almost over." Thunderpaw said. His left ear was torn, but he was mostly okay. He also looked out of breath though.

"You stay here Thunderpaw. Spottedpool and I will head out there. Finpaw will also be with us, helping to carry herbs." Springstar said. Spottedpool and Finpaw rushed into the medicine cat den, grabbing herbs. Spottedpool made a pile of unfamiliar herbs for Finpaw to carry, and Spottedpool grabbed some as well. Featherpaw mouthed good luck as they followed Springstar, running into the forest. Snow crunched as the three cats ran towards the far center of the territory.

When they got there, Wolfflower, Oceanpaw, Rainstorm, Sunpaw, and Coralheart were crowded around a fallen Brightfur, trying to heal her with what cobwebs they had found. They saw Lightningpaw, Wolffrost, and Lightwing healing other cats, with the other cats trying to travel back to the Stormclan camp. They were all slowly moving, but none would go ahead without the others. Spottedpool and Finpaw dropped their herbs into a small pile, and then Spottedpool went over to Brightfur.

Brightfur was by far the worst injured, followed by Oceanpaw and Coralheart. Ebonyflower, Lightwing, and Sunpaw had some very deep scratches, but everyone else was mostly okay. Finpaw was surprised. She had never seen a fox, but she had never known that five of them could seriously injure two patrols of warriors. It was a good thing that she did not go. Spottedpool quickly healed over here, but then instructed Rainstorm, Wolfflower, and Lightwing to help Brightfur get back to camp. Every time Oceanpaw stepped on the way back, she flinched, very hurt.

When everyone got back, Brightfur and Oceanpaw were placed into the medicine cat den to heal. Also, Featherpaw and Lightwing were sent to go collect herbs. Springstar assigned hunting patrols, and Brackenpaw and Thunderpaw were sent to bring prey and fresh moss to the hurt cats. But every once in a while that day Finpaw thought, _how could five foxes do this much damage? _


	4. Chapter 2 Gathering

**Chapter 2 Gathering**

"Spottedpool, how are our cats doing? And who will be able to go to the gathering tonight?" Springstar asked the Stormclan medicine cat.

"Cats who did not go and fight the foxes can go, and you might want to take them because they will be sad they missed the fight. No taking Brightfur, and although Oceanpaws wounds are healing quickly, you should not take her or Coralheart. Ebonyflower, Lightwing, and Sunpaw shouldn't go either. But all other cats can go. I would like to go, and Featherpaw too. Although one of us should stay in camp in case of a further injured cat."

"Good idea. I'll take you (Spottedpool), Wolfflower, Wolffrost, Lilysong, Brairpath, Thunderpaw, Seapaw, Rainstorm, Lightningpaw, Icewing, Brackenpaw, and Finpaw. I would have liked to take Featherpaw, but you are right. I should leave at least one medicine cat here."

"But what about me? I could stay."

"If you stayed, Stormclan might appear weak. Featherpaw can come next moon, unless duty calls."

"Good point, but she really does need the experience."

"So you're going to the gathering tonight. I remember my first time, seeing all these famous cats from different clans. If you want I can show you to the other apprentices. Finpaw? Unless you don't want me too." Seapaw added, talking to Finpaw.

"That would be alright. You can allow me to meet Willowpaw, your friend from Shadowclan." Finpaw responded.

"Sure, that would be great! But I would have to warn you. Willowpaw is okay, but she hangs out with Diamondpaw. Diamondpaw's nice, but only to about a fifth of other clan cats. Maybe you can be a lucky one out of five, like me."

"Maybe," Finpaw murmured, wondering if Seapaw heard her. Finpaw and Brackenpaw would be coming to a gathering, where she could meet cats from different clans. The other apprentices were always hoping that they could see a certain friend, but for some reason Finpaw did not want to go to the gathering. What if she made a friend, but later met that cat in battle. In battles, you can't pick and chose which cats to fight, but you have to protect your clan the best you clan. Finpaw quickly finished her mouse, then ran to where Featherpaw was calling her.

"Make sure you tell me all about it, okay? I'm sure you'll have a great time," Featherpaw said to Finpaw. Finpaw nodded, but did not tell her sister about her concern. Just then an excited Brackenpaw ran up to Finpaw, "Come on! We have to go," before Finpaw could say anything, her brother rushed up to Thunderpaw, and they started to talk all about what might happen in the gathering. Finpaw did a last wave to her sister, then caught up to Lightning and Seapaw, who were arguing about who the better leader would be. When Finpaw came, they made room for her and asked her to answer their argument. Finpaw said Lightningpaw in a sarcastic voice, and the apprentices weren't sure who Finpaw really thought would make a better leader.

"Well, no matter what kind of voice she used, she did say my name. Bow down to me!" Lightningpaw joked.

"Oh yes, you'd make a great leader," Seapaw said, her voice full of sarcasm. They both laughed. Finpaw laughed too.

"So Finpaw, if you want Seapaw and I can introduce you to the other apprentice and young warriors of the other clans. This is only my second gathering, but I know a couple others pretty well." Lightningpaw meowed.

"I've already offered mousebrain. But we should leave it up to Finpaw. This is her first gathering after all. She might want to explore the island for herself," Seapaw turned around and looked at Finpaw, still moving.

"I'll go with you. Besides," Finpaw added, "I would like to meet some of the other apprentices." Finpaw looked at Lightningpaw, he had been a kit at the same time as her, and he was a brother of Thunderpaw. Although Lightningpaw was a kit one extra moon because he had serious greencough, so Thunderpaw was made an apprentice without him. He was still mad about that, and Thunderpaw had been to an additional gathering.

From there they walked through the snow, and left the Stormclan forest. On the way, they traveled through Thunderclan territory. Finpaw had often wondered what it was like going to the gathering and out of Thunderclan territory as a kit, but now as an apprentice she would find out. A worthy, Stormclan apprentice. It felt good to really know that she was an apprentice warrior, and she was glad that she got to go to the gathering on her first apprentice moon.

"Mothstar! Morningwhisker! Do you mind if we travel together?" Springstar asked two Thunderclan cats.

"I don't mind. How is your clan?" Mothstar replied to the Stormclan leader. And they chatted with each other as they traveled.

"Hey Fawnpaw. Want to join us?" Seapaw asked, signaling to a Thunderclan apprentice. Fawnpaw came over and looked at Finpaw. "Who is this?" she asked kindly. "This is Finpaw. She was made an apprentice this moon. Where's your sister?" Seapaw said. "Fernpaw wasn't invited to come, hello Finpaw. Nice meeting you. I take it that this is your first gathering."

"Yes," Finpaw answered, surprised at the apprentices kindness.

"Here's some advice, which you probably wouldn't do in the first place, but just to make sure. Don't tell any other cats about troubles/weaknesses in your clan, no matter how much they ask, or no matter how much you trust them. Also, if you want to be invited back, stop talking to others when the gathering starts."

"Thanks, is that why Fernpaw didn't come? Did she keep talking, or had she just no been able to go."

"Maybe a little of both," Fawnpaw smiled.

The island was filled with cats! Finpaw had been expecting a lot of cats, but surely not this much. She could only see a couple that she could recognize that was not Lightningpaw, Seapaw, Fawnpaw, Brackenpaw, or Thunderpaw. She saw Thunderpaw leading her brother towards a dark red Windclan apprentice.

"Finpaw. Come and meet Diamondpaw, Willowpaw, and Frostpaw. " Seapaw offered. Finpaw walked over to see two Shadowclan cats and a white she-cat with bluish streaks.

Seapaw meowed, "Willowpaw, did Shadepaw or Rainpaw come? Or did Shadepaw come and did you see Rainpaw?"

"Shadepaw couldn't come, and I didn't see Rainpaw. Who is this?" Willowpaw said to Lightningpaw, but looked at Finpaw.

"I'm Finpaw, a new apprentice," Finpaw meowed, surprised to be face to face with a Shadowclan cat.

"Nice to meet you Finpaw. Join our group. We know a lot of these cats, but we always try to meet certain cats each gathering. If you can be there.'' Then Willowpaw turned to the dark red Windclan apprentice, "Foxpaw! Did Rainpaw come?"

"No she couldn't make it," Foxpaw responded, then turned back to talking with Thunderpaw and Brackenpaw. When Diamondpaw turned back, Finpaw nodded at her with kind eyes, then turned hard when Wolfflower (Stormclan deputy), walked towards them.

"The gathering is about to start. So sit down and listen," she said, then walked over t o the base of a huge tree.

"Cats of the clans, the gathering will now start. In Windclan, it has started leaf-bare, leaving us hungry, but we now have three new apprentices to train. Splotchpaw, Runningpaw, and Icepaw. Only Icepaw is here tonight. Mothstar?" a tortishell she-cat said, her sapphire eyes blazing. She must be Sapphirestar of Windclan, she thought.

Then Mothstar of Thunderclan spoke, "All is well in Thunderclan, and we to have new apprentices. Lynxpaw and Nightpaw are both hear tonight, at the gathering. Leaf-bare is hard every year, but we are doing well. Would you like to speak now Shellstar?"

"Sure. Riverclan is doing well. And has nothing to report," a gold and black she-cat with sea-green eyes, said a little too quickly. Was something worrying Riverclan? Finpaw looked over at Frostpaw, but the apprentices' eyes said nothing.

Then Springstar announced her news, "We have three new apprentices. Featherpaw training as a medicine cat, and Finpaw and Brackenpaw as warriors. Finpaw and Brackenpaw are hear today, but Featherpaw had to say. We wish to also thank Thunderclan for warning us about five foxes on out territory, which we drove out." She nodded at Mothstar. Mutters arose from the crowd.

"Five foxes? Is everyone okay?" A Riverclan cat named Silentstep asked worried.

"A warrior and a apprentice are severely hurt, but we are healing. Thank Starclan nobody was killed. Ravenstar? Do you have anything to say?"

A jet black cat with golden eyes said to the clans, "We also have new apprentices. Robinpaw and Flamepaw are training to become warriors. And both are hear today. If there is nothing else to report, then this gathering is over."


	5. Chapter 3 Training

**Please Read and Review. And thanks to Lunara the ara for being my first reviewer.**

**Heres my goal: Over 100 reviews and as close to 100,000 words as I can make it. I hope that I can, but that would be a lot of writing (not that I mind).**

**If you have any good cat ideas that I could use in the story, that would be great also.**

**I really hope that you like my book, and you will start to see the plotline of the book in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3 Training**

"Finpaw, how was the gathering last night?" Featherpaw asked as she grabbed a mouthful of marigold and horsetail from the medicine cat stores.

"It was good, but freezing and tiring. I've never walked that far before in one night, and the snow didn't help the journey either," Finpaw meowed, still shivering at the thought. And although it was cold, it was worth it, traveling there, then getting to meet all those cats at the gathering.

"At least you got to go," Featherpaw argued.

"Good point, and I have to admit that I was glad that I got to go. Are Oceanpaw and Brightfur getting any better? They do have a great medicine cat," Finpaw said.

"A good _two _medicine cats," Spottedpool laughed, walking into the den, then her voice became more serious, "Brightfur is healing, and Oceanpaw is healing faster then I had predicted. Why don't you go and visit Oceanpaw? She could do with the company." Finpaw walked over to where Brightfur was sleeping, and where Oceanpaw was devouring a mouse. She watched as her sister carried the marigold over to Brightfur, and spread it over the wounds. Then covered it was a small layer of cobweb. She then turned to Oceanpaw.

"Would you like me to bring you some water or anything?" Finpaw asked, trying to bring up Oceanpaw's mood.

"That would be nice, but maybe after I get some sleep. Sorry Finpaw, usually I would be talking like crazy, but I just had two poppy seeds. Catch me in the morning, I would love to talk to you then.

**5 days later**

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather 'round the rock pile for a clan meeting," Springstar's yowl could be heard from anywhere in the camp. The Stormclan leader was perched on the rockpile, waiting for her clan to settle in the meeting area. Brightfur and Oceanpaw were healed, and Oceanpaw was back to their warrior patrols.

"We have two new warriors, and two new apprentices," excitement of cats rose from the cats. Whispers of joy could be heard. Springstar continued, "Seapaw and Oceanpaw. Great warriors have trained you, and your progress of warrior apprentices has showed, especially when defending for your clan while fighting the foxes. Seapaw, from now on you shall be known as Seafur, Starclan honors you for you cleverness and integrity and congratulates you as a full warrior of Stormclan. Oceanpaw, from now on you shall be known as Oceanwind. Starclan honors you for your strength and kindness and congratulates you as a full warrior of Stormclan."

"Oceanwind! Seafur! Oceanwind! Seafur!" Finpaw, Brackenpaw and Seapaw led the chant, followed by the clan.

Springstar waited until the chant finished, then turned to two excited kits, "Amberkit and Wolfkit (Stormclan honors wolves. Wolfflower, Wolffrost, and now Wolfpaw? Finpaw thought quietly to herself,) from now until your warrior name you shell be known as Amberpaw and Wolfpaw. Ebonyflower, you shall mentor Amberpaw. Teach her too use her strength to become a memorable warrior. And Wolfflower, train Wolfpaw to use his quickness to trigger his strength, to become a future warrior." The crowd cheered.

The next morning, Finpaw woke up to the relieved sigh of Seapaw –no Seafur as she was relived from her vigil. Every new warrior did a vigil, a silent guard of the camp the whole night. It was a hard test that was a tradition to new warriors. That will be us soon, Finpaw thought, wishing that Featherpaw would be doing it with her and Brackenpaw, when they were to become warriors. But that thought soon flew out of the young apprentices head. This was only her first moon of apprenticeship. The time when she and Brackenpaw were made warriors would be a long time from now. But when it happened, Finpaw and her brother would be ready and proud. Since Featherpaw was a medicine cat apprentice, she would keep her apprentice name a little longer and train as an apprentice with Spottedpool until her mentor died or retired. Of course she could get her medicine cat title sooner though.

She walked out of the den as she listened to Wolfflower announcing patrols, "Morning hunting patrol will be Wolffrost leading… lets see who's awake, Brairpath and Thunderpaw. Morning border patrol will be Brightfur leading Rainstorm and Lightningpaw. Check along the Thunderclan border. Noon hunting will be Icewing, Brackenpaw, and Larkspirit. And evening border will be Ebonyflower, Amberpaw, Coralheart, and Sunpaw. Also, Brightfur's border patrol, Featherpaw will be tagging along with you to gather any herbs on the way."

After leaving the shade of the den, she rapidly blinked in the sunlight. It had been either raining or snowing for the last couple days, and some sunlight could do all the cats some good. It would brighten the clan's day, hoping that all the prey that is left may go and explore outside of their own, well-hidden dens. But clouds were coming over, and some of the day may be spent in rain. Maybe though, she thought.

Once outside, Lightwing padded over to her, "Finpaw. We are going to change the bedding in the dens, but first, take a little fresh-kill." That made Finpaw proud-not to change the beddings-but how Lightwing trusted her. Thunderpaw's mentor had to tell him to only take one small piece of fresh-kill, because it was uncommon in leaf-bare. Lightwing trusted Finpaw enough that she could take some even before.

Anyways, Finpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile. It was a plain sad fresh-kill pile. There were two mice, a sparrow, and a sorry looking rabbit. Hopefully the hunting patrols would bring tonight a good catch. Finpaw grabbed half of the smallest mouse, and ate it, wishing it were bigger. Leaf-bare brought hunger to all cats, in all clans. And hopefully greencough wouldn't spread in Stormclan, leaving the clan weak. Greencough was a deadly disease, which could kill or weaken any cat, spreading rapidly. They were blessed by Starclan for not having any of it so far. So far… Finpaw looked up at the sky, wondering what would happen this season. But she should not focus on worry, no; she should focus on hunting and fighting for her clan, getting past another leaf-bare.

After finishing the mouse, Finpaw's belly rumbled. She had been happy while eating it, but now she was hungry, wishing for more, getting a taste for prey. She had heard stories of the hungry leaf-bares, but never had she imagined that she would be _this _hungry. She had better start working on finding this bedding.

Finpaw walked through the misty forest, flinching when it started to sprinkle rain. She started to quicken her pace, hoping to get some bedding before everything was soaked. She slashed up some bedding from near the base of a thick tree, and then carried it back to camp. She put all the moss in a pile under shelter, and then went on to gather all the dryer moss she could get. By the time she got back to camp, she was soaking from tail tip to whisker, drenched in rain. She rushed into the elder's den, grabbing all the old bedding from the elders, Windyfur and Forestwing.

Windyfur had grown up in Stormclan, as a regular cat, but Forestwing has been a loner named Flight. But the name Flight cause too many sad memories, and she asked Sleetstar to change her name, to something where she could leave her memories behind. Nobody knew what had happened in her past life, and many had asked. She never answered, but was never going to give any answer, not even a hint. Finpaw herself had never asked, but she knew that even Springstar didn't know those mysteries. They were too well guarded.

Once Finpaw had finished the elder's den, she went past the warriors and apprentices den. Luckily, she thought to herself, that they did their own. She may as well do her bed though; this might be the direst moss she will have in a while.

When she went to the nursery, she saw Seafur's own mentor, Lilyfoot in the nursery. Finpaw looked at Lilyfoot with surprise. Lilysong had always wanted to be a mother, and was this her chance? Finpaw was about to ask her, and looked at Runningmist, who nodded at Finpaws surprised look.

"Congratulations Lilysong. Is it with Rainstorm?" she asked, hoping that that question wasn't too personal.

Lilysong nodded, looking very pleased. Finpaw quickly cleaned out the den, and then meowed with amusement as Rockkit flew herself onto Finpaw.

"-Rockkit, that's an warrior apprentice. Like you will be next moon," Palefur shot an apology look at Finpaw.

"Can't we be a warrior now mother, were five moons," Dragonkit reasoned.

The Seafur came and asked Palefur a question that Finpaw couldn't hear. Palefur nodded, then Seafur said, "Dragonkit, do you want to help Featherpaw and I collect herbs. You could see the forest."

"Really?"

"Sure, but we have to leave now. Come on, we should have already left."

"Can't we go too? We could help, we promise," Rockkit and Bramblekit meowed, looking hopeful.

"Sorry, only Dragonkit. I can make sure that you two get into the forest for a little before your apprenticeship. Would that work?" Seafur said, trying to make it fair. She turned and looked at Palefur, who gave her a look that said, _fine with me as long as you keep your promise._


	6. Chapter 4 Sickness

**PLEASE REVIEW! I've only had one review so far, and I've written 5 chapters. Thank you to Lunara the era.**

**Also, I hope you like my story, and if you want to make a cat to go in it as a kit, just write a name and description, and I can include him/her in the clans. **

**I hope that you like this story, and all the characters in it. **

**Chapter 4 Sickness**

Finpaw was awaken during the night, sweating. Something was wrong, and Starclan had told her about something. But what did they tell her? That night, she had a vision of Starclan, but she was forgetting her dream rapidly. They only thing she remembered was fish, and lots of them. But her dream was _disappearing, _and she didn't even remember most of it. She walked outside, hoping that some fresh air would help. She walked past the empty fresh-kill pile, and into the forest where Starclan could have been leading her.

It was a cold night, no mist, no rain, no snow. Nothing was moving, so why was she so jumpy? Her question was answered quickly, but leaves rustling quickly towards her, -towards the Stormclan camp! Was it an attack, Finpaw was about to yowl an alarm when her senses stopped her. It was not an invading clan of cats, no-it was two young Riverclan cats, fear pulsing off of them. They about ran into Finpaw when they stopped, and Finpaw was able to get a better look at the two young cats. There was a senior warrior, and an apprentice. The senior warrior was a dark red she-cat, which she had heard about from the gatherings. It had to be Swiftheart. There was also Frostpaw, the young she-cat with bluish tabby streaks, ears, and paws.

Then Swiftheart started to meow quickly and urgently, "We need Stormclans help! Sickness is spreading in Riverclan, and we need Spottedpool. Shellstar is sick!"

That sure made Finpaw worry. Shellstar was the Riverclan leader, and must have seriously needed Spottedpools help if these cats admitted their weakness.

"Follow me," Finpaw replied quickly, giving a quick nod at Frostpaw. Frostpaw silently thanked her friend, and then ran after Finpaw, going into the camp. At the camp, Lightwing was pacing around, but looked very surprised as her apprentice led these other clan cats into their own territory.

"What is this Finpaw?" she demanded, startled about something,

"Sickness in Riverclan, and Shellstar is ill. These cats came for out help, and I was going to bring them to Springstar."

"How is that you were in the forest with them, even before they came?" Lightwing asked, but continued to order when Finpaw didn't answer, "not important for now. I'll stay here and you bring Springstar and maybe Spottedpool."

Finpaw quickly nodded, then climbed up the rockpile, and jumped into the den where Springstar slept, "Springstar! Riverclan needs are help!"

Springstar jolted awake, then demanded, "Are they here, without being guarded? They'd better not be."

"No, Lightwing is with them."

"Good, I'll be right out," Springstar said, as Finpaw walked out of the den to see Amberpaw tiredly walking out of the medicine cat den, followed by Spottedpool and Featherpaw. Amberpaw must have awakened to see the Riverclan cats, and luckily Lightwing had signaled to them before the younger apprentice yowled an alarm. Lightwing must have told Amberpaw to get the medicine cats, Finpaw thought/wondered. And why were Lightwing and Amberpaw up in the first place? It was the middle of the night; maybe they just felt like something was wrong –like Finpaw. What was the chance that they too had had a dream from Starclan –like Finpaw?

Anyways, Springstar followed Finpaw out into the camp, where Lightwing, Amberpaw, Spottedpool, and Finpaw were waiting.

"Please can I go and help, Springstar," Featherpaw pleaded, "Cloverfur and Fadingpaw need our help."

"There is some sickness, maybe Twoleg poising we don't know. Shellstar has **lost **a life!"

"Okay, Spottedpool and Featherpaw, you can go. You have enough herbs, right?" Springstar asked, hoping that Riverclan was holding up well. Frostpaw and Swiftheart nodded, a silent thank you as well. Then they ran, leading the two Stormclan medicine cats to Riverclan.

**(Featherpaw)**

"You came, Riverclan has your gratitude," Jumpfoot meowed gratefully at the two Stormclan medicine cats, "Shellstar, Owlfur, and Jaypaw have fell victim to a illness. Cloverfur and Fadingpaw are in the medicine cat den."

Spotttedpool hurried behind a couple of rocks, into a den constructed of boulders and stones. _How did she know were the medicine cat den was? _Featherpaw asked herself, _has she ever been here before? _Anyways, they rushed into the den to see the sick cats, and the medicine cats.

"You came! Thank you, do you have any idea what we should try for this?" a worried, but confident white haired she-cat asked. _That must be Cloverfur, _Featherpaw thought.

"What have you used so far?" Spottedpool asked, inspecting three cats lying over a bed of moss.

"Juniper berries for the bellyache aches, chervil root for bellyache, yarrow incase of poison, lavender for the fevers, of course poppy seeds to help the cats sleep, feverfew for the fevers. The main sickness is stomach and fever, and no poison. What could cause that?"

"I'm not sure, but watermint is the best for healing bellyaches."

"I used a little, but we don't have a lot. Fadingpaw and I haven't had a lot of time to look for herbs. But a can give a sample to some cats and they can look for more."

"That would be the best idea, but its dark. It might be hard to find some," Featherpaw suggested.

"Its almost dawn, so it would brighten while they're out there, they mine as well get a head start. Silverclaw, Frostpaw, can you get some more watermint. It is a small blue circle flower on a green stalk with small mint-like leaves, like this. And can Ashclaw and Lionpaw look for more feverfew, it is a small group of plants with lots of yellow middles and white petaled flower, like this. And can Groundfur, Lunapelt, and Wildpaw go get some water from the stream. Quick as you can," Cloverfur said, as cats kept on popping up and disappearing.

Spottedpool and Featherpaw stayed until sunhigh, waiting until they could talk to the sick cats. But after a while, there was nothing more they could do that day so they allowed the cays to go back.

"Riverclan thanks you for helping to heal our cats, and Frostpaw can accompany you to the border," Jumpfoot, the Riverclan deputy said, waving to them.

"Thank you for everything. Our cats really needed your help," Frostpaw said, very gratefully.

"Theres still a little ways to the border," Spottedpool said, "don't you want to go all the way with us?"

"You can find your way back now. Besides, theres a Stormclan patrol waiting for you at the border. Riverclan is in your debt, even though we won't admit it," Frostpaw said. _Was there a slight smile, _Featherpaw wondered, but would not find out for there indeed was a Stormclan patrol waiting for them at the border. Featherpaw saw her brother, Icewing, and Wolffrost.

"How long have you been waiting?" Featherpaw asked her brother.

"Not long, but it would seem better if I exaggerated and said that we had waited hours for your return," Brackenpaw, said smiling, but then his expression grew more serious, "what was happening in Riverclan. Is everyone alright?"

"Not everyone, but we did the best we could do. I'll explain it after I sleep for five moons," she meowed, realizing how tired she was.

"Five moons! Sheesh, by then Finpaw and I will be warriors,' he said, his playfulness back into play. Featherpaw smiled at her brother.


	7. Chapter 5 Worried and Clan Game

**Thank you to Lunara the ara, Feathersky, and AGymnast for reviewing. I may out Shatteredkit as a mains child and Ferretkit as Lilyfoots kit. But maybe not. **

**Please review and thanks for sending in characters. All I need us the kit name and description. **

**I hope that you like my story, and I will try to review often.**

**Chapter 5 Worried**

"Come on Finpaw! The practice is about to start!" Brackenpaws excitement showed early in the morning. It had been 14 days since Spottedpool and Featherpaw had come back from Riverclan, and both brother and sister were glad they were back. The practice that Brackenpaw was talking about was a whole clan fighting and sneaking game. The most of the clan would be split up into two groups, and each team would try to invade the others territory, and capture the cats. It seemed to be a tradition in Stormclan, although Finpaw still wondered why.

Finpaw stalked outside to see Springstar instructing teams, "Team Wolf will be Wolfflower, Brairpath, Coralheart, Seafur, lets see… Wolfpaw, Thunderpaw, Icewing, Brackenpaw, and Wolffrost. Team Ebony will be Ebonyflower, Rainstorm, Lightningpaw, Brightfur, Lightwing, Finpaw, Oceanwind, Sunpaw, and Amberpaw. Wolfflower, your team will be more near the stream. Ebonyflower, your team will be near top rock. The boundary will be half-tree. Now, go to your side and start making a plan."

Finpaw waved a good-bye to Brackenpaw, then hurried over to follow Ebonyflower and her team. She looked at the sky, it was a nice day out. Not raining or snowing like the rest of the month. Maybe they could hunt after, and take advantage of that day.

"Finpaw? I haven't been an apprentice for long, so should I be on defense?" Amberpaw asked her on there way.

"Defense is just as important as offense, but you an help guard if you'd like. Ask Ebonyflower before she puts you on offense, 'cause you're a great warrior," Finpaw purred. Amberpaw smiled, then nodded, then walked over to where Ebonyflower, Lightwing, and Rainstorm where planning.

They quickly arrived at their destination, and walked together in their group. Then Ebonyflower discussed a good plan, "Okay, Brightfur, Sunpaw, Amberpaw and Rainstorm will guard our side while Lightningpaw, Lightwing, Finpaw, and myself will be on offense. Finpaw will sneak towards their camp while Lightningpaw, Lightwing, and I will be the tank. (The tank takes on all the damage and distracts others from attacking the other cats). Capture as many cats as you can. Anything else? Rainstorm?"

"Knowing your sister Ebonyflower, I think that she will try to hide her defense in the undergrowth, or maybe in the trees. I recommend the spinning defense."

"Yes, good point Rainstorm," Ebonyflower said.

"Maybe we should sneak from tree to tree on offense, where it will be harder for them to attack us," Lightningpaw meowed.

"No, because then they might find Finpaw first," Amberpaw argued, giving herself confidence.

"Amberpaw has a point. Only Finpaw should climb-if she feels if she can do it quickly, quietly, and out-of-sight. Would that be okay Finpaw?" Brightfur asked, joining the planning group.

Finpaw nodded, "I'm ready, when do we start?"

""Right… now," Sunpaw said, right as Springstar called to the cats, "positions everyone-quickly!" As Sunpaw said that, Finpaw leaped onto a tree trunk, and started to leap up. Her claws scratched the bark as the hoisted herself up. When in the tree, she saw Ebonyflowers group running to the border, finding Wolfflowers group of offense. Ebonyflower pounced on her sister, while Lightningpaw attacked Brackenpaw, Lightwing taking down Wolffrost and Thunderpaw. Lightwing started to fall back, but Ebonyflower quickly blocked Wolffrosts and Thunderpaws path.

Finpaw put her feet back to her own work, and started to jump to long branches, trying her best to stay well hidden. She was scratched by twigs and leaves, but it was worth knowing that Ebonyflower had trusted her enough to have the main part in this mission. To invade the enemies camp. Hopefully the offense patrol would be able to take out the defense before she got to the camp. She saw a cat on the tree next to who was not on her team. She jumped in surprise, but it turns out that it was only Springstar watching the game. Whew! That was close she thought, as Springstar pointed to Brightfur and Thunderpaw. When she turned back, Springstar was gone.

She blinked rapidly from the bright sunlight, and found a huge leafy tree near Team Wolf's camp. There, she saw Brightfur being brought back by Thunderpaw. She must have been captured, Team Wolf was getting very close to their play camp. But where was Team Ebony? Her question was quickly answered as she saw Ebonyflower, Oceanwind, Lightwing, and Lightningpaw padded forward. Thunderpaw called an alarm, and Finpaw hurried towards an more covered area. But it was too late, for she felt a pelt brush up against hers. She was pounced on by Seafur, who had just spotted her in the tree.

Luckily, she did not call an alarm. They fought, both trying to jump on the other so they could capture her. But neither would back down, but it was soon obvious that the young warrior would win. But not quite. Quick as a flash, Seafur leaped, about to capture Finpaw-but then Lightwing intercepted it. She instead captured Seafur. Seafur quickly showed that she was captured, and Finpaw silently thanked her mentor. Lightwing leaped out of the tree, saving Ebonyflower from Wolfflower, Wolfpaw, and Wolffrost. The two of them attacked the three of them, and while that was happening Finpaw made her move.

She cleared leaves out of the way so she could walk over the trees, and she leaped near the stream, where the Team Wolf camp was, and captured it. The game was over, and she had allowed her team to win. Springstar called an end to the game, and a victory to Team Ebony. As a prize, the winning team got to go back to the camp while the other team had to hunt and find bedding for the other team.

"Nice job Finpaw. I've never seen somebody climb a tree so easily. And in the end, you won for us. You're a natural!" Amberpaw praised, wowed by Finpaw.

"Without you, they would have won first. You did a great job guarding the camp. What can I say? None of Team Wolf even got close to our camp!" Finpaw meowed to Amberpaw.

"You're just saying that-" Amberpaw meowed crossly, but stopped at Finpaw smile. Amberpaw smiled too.

"We all did good," Oceanwind meowed, looking at Amberpaw, "and I say you, my friend, defeating Thunderpaw. You were the one who captured him."

But for the first time that day Finpaw was worried. She had not seen Frostpaw. What if she had gotten sick? She just had to find out, but how?


	8. Chapter 6 More then 1 Prophecy

**Please Read and Review.**

**Warrior Cats is owned by Erin Hunter, but I made up Stormclan, and the cats are from my create a cat. I made up the plotline as well.**

**You can still make a character, just put the kit name and description. **

**There is a lot unsaid in this chapter, but it will be made clear more towards the end.**

**Thank you for reading this, and please don't steal any of my story ideas.**

**Chapter 6 What is Happening?**

"All cats gather around the rock pile for a Stormclan meeting," Springstar's yowl awoke the clan. Sunpaw, Lightningpaw, Thunderpaw, and Finpaw all piled out of the apprentices den while a tired Brackenpaw followed the dawn patrol into the clearing.

"Do you think that this meeting will be making Palefurs kits apprentices?" Sunpaw asked Finpaw as they separated from the other apprentices.

"Maybe, too bad we can't be their mentors. And you'll be a warrior before me," Finpaw said, realizing how much she would miss her friend if Sunpaw moved into the warriors den without her.

"In my opinion, we'll be warriors together. We just will be separated by… by," Sunpaw struggled to think of the word.

"By bramble-thick dens?" Finpaw smiled, knowing full well that that wasn't what Sunpaw meant.

"Yeah sure, but you know that wasn't what I meant. We'll be warriors together, as best friends."

Finpaw smiled back and she was about to say something when her father told her to be quiet in a nice way. The clan meeting was about to start, and they had to stop talking.

Then Springstar nodded to Dragonkit, Rockkit, and Bramblekit as Palefur nudged the kits up the rockpile, "As you should've guessed, we have three new apprentices who wish to start their warrior training. Dragonkit, Bramblekit, and Rockkit, from now until your warrior names you shall be known as Dragonpaw, Bramblepaw, and Rockpaw. Wolffrost, teach Dragonpaw to use his strengths for this clan, and teach him the ways of the warrior, as you shall mentor him. Brightfur, use your knowledge on quick thinking, and leading for the best of the clan and teach it to Bramblepaw. And Oceanwind, Rockpaw shall be your apprentice. Teach her how to use her strength for Stormclan, and one day she might lead this clan with it."

The new apprentices and mentors all touched noses, then Wolfflower started to say the patrols, "Morning border patrol will be myself leading Wolfpaw and Seafur. Morning hunting patrol will be Brairpath leading Thunderpaw, Coralheart, and Sunpaw. Evening border patrol will be Rainstorm, Lightningpaw, Icewing, and Brackenpaw. And second hunting patrol will be Ebonyflower leading Amberpaw, Lightwing and Finpaw."

Finpaw heard Wolfflower telling her that she was on the second patrol, but that wasn't for a while so she went over to Lighting to see if she had any training in mind.

"No training until the hunting patrol. You can take the rest of the day off unless another warrior has a job for you," her mentor replied, distracted by something.

"What is it Lightwing?" Finpaw asked, startled at her mentors distant look. "Lightwing?" she asked when the Stormclan warrior didn't answer.

"Yes- oh. I have to talk for Spottedpool for a moment. You can go hunting, or spend time with your brother today," Lightwing said as she headed for the medicine cats den. _What is the matter, _Finpaw thought, _is Lightwing hurt, or what could this be, and why won't she tell me? _

"Finpaw! What are you doing today for training?" Brackenpaw asked, appearing at her side. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her.

"Fine," she responded, "I get to take the day off except for the hunting patrol. What about you?"

"Nothing, what should we do?" Brackenpaw asked, expecting an answer. Just then Finpaw though of something, something that had been bothering her for a long time. She knew what to do to take advantage of this free time. It was as if Starclan themselves had planned it.

"Follow me," Finpaw said, leaping into the forest, starting to quicken her pace into a run.

"What is it? What are we doing," he asked, wishing she would just tell him.

"Look for watermint and feverfew. That would be the best," she said.

"There's not a lot, its leaf-bare remember. Wait-is someone in our clan sick?" he asked, worried.

"Yes, but not someone in our clan."

"Wait, what do you mean," Brackenpaw asked, almost out of breath.

"Stop, there's some," Finpaw said, running towards a little patch of feverfew. Brackenpaw came towards her carrying a little bit of watermint in his mouth. "Carry this to," she whispered, giving him the feverfew.

"Why are you whisp-"

Finpaw lashing her tail cut him off. She slowly twitched her whiskers, then leaned under the undergrowth, spotting a bird digging for any worms that were left. Then she pounced, barley catching the bird, both in mid-flight. She carried her catch, but not to the Stormclan camp.

"What is this for?" Brackenpaw asked, herbs flying. He gathered them up, as Finpaw explained.

"These are for Frostpaw. I know that Riverclan needs this more then we do. There's barley any herbs that you're carrying, and this is one bird. I hate to break the warrior code, but I won't eat today. Promise not to tell?" Finpaw asked, hoping for the right answer.

"I don't enjoy this, but it's your choice. Was Frostpaw that apprentice Thunderpaw didn't like?" he asked. Finpaw sighed.

"That's Frostpaw, right?" Brackenpaw asked, pointing his tail towards a striking Riverclan young she-cat with black fur, silver paws, and violet eyes.

"No, that's Fadingpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. But she's Frostpaw's best friend. We have to trust her," Finpaw argued.

"Have too?"

"You know what I mean," Finpaw meowed, as she silently called to Fadingpaw, "We need your help, and bring gifts." Fadingpaw looked as surprised as a cat could look, and she hurried over to the stream where they were waiting.

"What are you doing here," she hissed, but sounded quite worried.

"I came to talk to Frostpaw, but I can talk to you instead," Finpaw said, begging her for her time.

"Frostpaw is now Frostwing, and I currently don't have a lot of time."

"I'm make it quick,'' Finpaw promised, then said, "I brought this, and I also have to know. How many of the cats are sick?"

Fadingpaw sighed, "Its pretty bad, but I can't be telling a Stormclan cat out weaknesses."

"You can trust me, and I have something to tell you. I think its related to the sickness, I think."

"Fine, and thank you for the herbs. They were needed much. We think that the sickness has something to do with these rats near moss cave, but we're not sure. The illness is horrid fevers with stomachaches, and many cats are ill. Its spreading faster then greencough, we don't know what to do. Shellstar is doing the best she can, but sometimes that's not enough. Silverclaw, Riverclaw, Badgertail, and Grasspelt are sick, but Jaypaw is the worst, and we don't know what to do. That's all I can tell you, but what is it you have to tell me?"

"A prophecy, I've never told anyone else, but Frostwing needs to know. Find her, and tell her to meet me here," Finpaw said, hoping she made the right decision. Moments later, the familiar white she-cat with bluish streaks came, hurrying towards the Stormclan cats.

"What is it Finpaw. Fadingpaw acted really worried, and we're not sure what to do. She said that it concerns me."

"It does. It's a prophecy that I remember getting, as a day old kit. A black she-cat told it to me, and I kept on wondering when it would apply and who that cat was. It applies now-or at least part of it does.

River's fire

Storm, coming, leaving

Fin's roar, bracken's frost

Feather of hope

May live or die

Raining courage of 8"

"You said there was more?" Frostwing asked.

"Yes, but it is for another time. Not concerning now. River's fire must be that there's trouble in Riverclan, and Storm might be Stormclan-but how. I'm Fin, Bracken is my brother, and you're Frost. Feather might be my sister, but who would the eight be?" Finpaw asked. Brackenpaw was deep in thought.

So Frostwing answered, "Let's see, so far it is you, me, Brackenpaw, and Featherpaw. Do you think that the others are all from Riverclan, or some are from different clans?"

Suddenly Finpaw jerked up, "There's another Riverclan cat. I'll see you at the gathering Frostwing, but we have to go." Frostwing rushed towards the coming Riverclan cats, and Finpaw and Brackenpaw rushed towards their territory. She silently apologized to Frostwing, who might have to explain their scent on the border, but soon thought about something else when Brackenpaw spoke to her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked, "about the prophecy?"

"I told you and Featherpaw about the black cat, but you never believed me. Besides, I didn't realize you were a part of it until now," Finpaw would have apologized, and explained more, but she saw Rockpaw starting to follow them.

"Why were you guys near the stream?" Rockpaw asked.

"Where's your mentor, Oceanwind?" Brackenpaw countered.

"Right here," a voice came from near them, "why were you on Riverclan territory?"

"Starclan led us," Finpaw answered.

"You realize that I will have to tell Spring- no, I won't. But don't do it again, it's against the warrior code," she said, and then made Rockpaw promise not to tell. Then, they walked off.

"Why did Oceanwind decide not to tell Springstar?" Brackenpaw asked Finpaw, surprised at their luck.

"You don't kn-" she asked, stunned that he hadn't realized.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Never mind," she said, smiling at herself and her brother's clueless ness. If he didn't see that hopeful smile of notice from Oceanwind, she shouldn't tell him. They walked back to camp, happy that it hadn't rained. They walked back just tat the time to see Springstar announcing who would get to go to the gathering the next day.

"Wolfflower, Spottedpool, Featherpaw, Wolfpaw, Brairpath, Lightningpaw, Lightwing, Finpaw, Coralheart, Sunpaw, Oceanwind, Rockpaw and myself will get to go to the gathering tomorrow."

"I'm surprised that you get to go to the gathering, knowing what you tricked me into," Brackenpaw meowed at his sister.

"Only you and I know about that, and you'd better not tell anyone," Finpaw countered, turning a slight shade of red.

"What is it?" Featherpaw asked, going towards them, seeing them play arguing.

"Nothing," they both said quickly, seeing Rockpaw looking at them as Featherpaw sighed. Lightwing looked at Finpaw, but then called her so that they could go and do the hunting patrol.


	9. Chapter 7 Gathering and Investigating

**Try to guess the mysterious black cats name. It mentions the cats name somewhere in the book. **

**Please Read and Review.**

**I hope that you love this book, and the next book might be called ****Searching the Past****, but that's all I'll tell you now.**

**I won't update again until I have at least four more reviews. Right now I only have four, and I've written about 12,000 words. Thank you to Lunara the ara, Feathersky, and AGymnast for reviewing so far.**

**Also thank you to those of you who submitted cats for my create a cat.**

**Chapter 7 Gathering**

"Amberpaw, go to sleep," Brackenpaw argued, looking at the overexcited, yet sad, younger apprentice, "others have a gathering tomorrow, and they'll need their sleep."

"I wish I could go. It would have been my first gathering," Amberpaw meowed, looking at Wolfpaw with envy.

"Not every cat can go. You will go next time," Wolfpaw argued, wishing that his sister could go with him.

"I guess, but I wish we could go together. It would be a lot more fun meeting the other clan apprentices," Amberpaw said sadly.

"I wish I could go too, but think off the bright side. We have an evening off tomorrow. We can use it sleeping to catch up on all that we lost tonight," Brackenpaw joked.

"No way, I want to stay up so Wolfpaw can tell me all about it," Amberpaw cut in. Thunderpaw purred with amusement.

"Then go to bed," Sunpaw said, and when it was quiet, Finpaw fell asleep quickly.

Her dream was not the best though, she was visited by a jet-black she-cat with cold dark blue eyes. This she-cat seemed familiar, but from where?

"Is this a sign from Starclan?" Finpaw asked, wondering why they visited her, instead of Spottedpool, Springstar, or her sister Featherpaw.

"Yes. On the second night after the full moon, you shall meet eight at the stream in neutral territory. The prophecy, and that it were some off it will be made clear," the cat said, carefully placing each word.

"Which other cats, and who are you," Finpaw asked, wondering what this meant. The gathering was on the full moon, so two days after the gathering this would happen. Maybe the other cats would be met at the gathering.

"One is Frostwing, and you shall find the rest out for yourself," the stubborn cat answered, then faded away from Finpaws dreams. She burst awake, only to see herself in the apprentices den, the only one awake. She needed to decide this out, and her medicine cat sister could help her. Suddenly, she started to feel unwell. Was she meant to be a medicine cat? She had always dreamed of being a warrior, maybe even a deputy, but a _medicine cat? _Featherpaw was already Spottedpools apprentice, and she couldn't have two. But what if her sister had always been destined for a warrior? Finpaw fell asleep, hoping Starclan would help her.

Finpaw was shook awake by her brother, Brackenpaw, "Finpaw. I had this dream, is this the prophecy?"

"What- I had one too, and it is about the prophecy. We should go talk in the forest about it."

"No, I'll make it quick. We're meeting eight cats two days from the gathering or- did you already know that?"

"Yes, a black cat spoke to me about it, from Starclan. Should we tell Featherpaw?" Finpaw asked, stunned that her brother had had that same dream as well. But then it was clear to Finpaw, Brackenpaw was part of the prophecy, so he must have gotten a dream, along with Frostwing.

"Yes, Featherpaw would know what to do. Wait, suppose this _is _about the prophecy. Do you think that-"

"Yes, Frostwing must have gotten the same dream," Finpaw finished for him, "know, let us quietly travel to the medicine cat den. The walked silently out of the apprentice den, Brackenpaw almost tripping over Dragonpaws tail.

"Featherpaw, we need to talk to you," Finpaw whispered to their sister once they got there, Brackenpaw and I got a dream from Starclan. We are too meet eight two days from now, near the gathering stream. Its about that prophecy I received when I was a day old kit."

"Back to that dream, are we?" Featherpaw meowed, and then said, "did Brackenpaw get the same dream?"

"Yes, and we know that Frostwing from Riverclan is part of the prophecy as well," Brackenpaw answered for himself. When he said that Finpaw sighed, knowing full well what Brackenpaw just revealed.

"Wasn't it Frostpaw at the last gathering, and you know her warrior name-don't tell me," Featherpaw meowed, startled.

"Don't worry, I won't. I just don't get it why Brackenpaw and myself both got a dream, and not you."

"But Finpaw, I did have a dream," Featherpaw countered softly, deciding to let the change of subject go. She would learn soon enough what this was about.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brackenpaw asked.

"I just did, and besides, I wanted to see how much info I could get out of you about the mysterious yesterday. Be glad you didn't get caught. And, Starclan told me not to go to the meeting," Featherpaw said this, looking at Brackenpaw. Finpaw was about to ask why Featherpaw was not to come when she heard Wolfflower announcing the patrols. Besides, they probably didn't tell her. All three siblings stepped outside, shielding themselves the best they could from the morning rain.

"Morning border will be Ebonyflower, Amberpaw, Brightfur, and Bramblepaw. Morning hunting will be myself leading Wolfpaw, Icewing, and Brackenpaw. Noon hunting patrols will be Wolffrost leading Dragonpaw, and Seafur, and Icewing leading Brackenpaw, Rainstorm and Thunderpaw."

Few minutes before leaving for the gathering: "Finpaw. Get some fresh-kill. Hunting was good today, considering it being leaf-bare," Lightwing said to Finpaw. They had hunted together, and between them, Oceanwind and Rockpaw, and the three hunting patrols, there was the most prey they had had in weeks was there. Finpaw had caught a large rabbit, which she picked up along with two small mice, and brought to the nursery.

"Thank you Finpaw," Larkspirit said, then turned to Lilysong, "you get the first couple bites of this rabbit."

"I don't mind sharing," Lilysong said, as she bit into the rabbit.

"Trust me, you will share. That's the best rabbit this season. Nice catch Finpaw," Larkspirit argued, joking (not that Lilysong wouldn't share, but her tone of voice was happy for all this prey).

"Yes, thank you Finpaw," Palefur said, eyeing one mouse.

"Are you going to the gathering tonight Finpaw? Melonkit piped up.

"Yes," Finpaw answered.

"Lucky," Mountainkit breathed.

"I'm sure you will be going as soon as you're apprenticed," Finpaw argued, hoping they wouldn't mention how long that would be.

"But that will be moons from now. 3," Melonkit sighed.

"Trust me, it will get sooner and sooner. Just wait," Finpaw meowed, ending the conversation. Runningmist gave her a thankful look, and Finpaw turned to leave.

"By Finpaw, come back soon," Mountainkit squeaked.

"Yep, its boring her watching you train," Melonkit meowed, pleased at that comeback. As Finpaw left, she thought she heard a _hey! _from one of the queens.

As Finpaw walked into the clearing, about to leave for the gathering, Featherpaw darted towards her, "One more thing, that I told Brackenpaw. Don't tell anyone about the prophecy yet, not even Springstar. Unless they reveal first that they had that same dream. Understand, 'cause this is very important."

"Not even-"

"Not even Sunpaw, even though you are like best friends and I would trust her not to tell. Now, we should sprint to the gathering group because we are far behind."

**At the gathering **Finpaw separated from her littermate, and went with Oceanwind as she introduced Rockpaw to the friendly group of apprentices. The regular members were Oceanwind, Seafur, Finpaw, Sunpaw, Lightningpaw, Diamondpaw, Willowpaw, Shadepaw, Cherrypaw, Fawnpaw, Fernpaw, Emberpaw, Rainpaw, Splotchpaw, Frostwing, Brookpaw, Lionpaw, Fadinpaw and Wildpaw, but the new today cats were Rockpaw, and Wingpaw. Only a couple were here though. And it turned out that Frostwings brother and sister got their warrior names (Brookfur and Lionroar), and Diamondpaw and Willowpaw are now known as Diamondwing and Willowstorm and Emberpaw is now Emberheart. Brookfur was talking a way like normal, but Finpaw caught a closer group of friends (Diamondwing, Rainpaw, Shadepaw, and Frostwing) slipping away. Finpaw followed them, and she made an amazing discovery.

Diamondwing spoke first, "Shadepaw and I each had a dream, and we think it concerns Riverclan. Has you clan had any trouble, or did we understand it wrong?" she asked, looking at Frostwing.

Rainpaw looked amazed and stunned, "I had a dream too, and your theory fits. Eight cats meeting, two days from now. Is this the same dream, and are you one of the eight?"

"Yes, and this is about Riverclan. Sickness is raging through, and many cats are sick. Its worse then greencough!" Frostwing meowed, worried for her clan's survival, "we should ask Finpaw. Starclan told me that she was one in my dream."

"Really, Starclan told you? They didn't tell me about any other members." Shadepaw narrowed her eyes.

Finpaw showed her hiding spot, and walked towards them, "You got the dream too? Eight will meet near the gathering stream in two nights?"

"Yes, it is all the same dream. But we are only 5. Who are the other three, and are they apprentices or young warriors?" Diamondwing asked the group.

"My two other siblings are part of the prophecy, but who is the last one?" Finpaw meowed.

"And why did they tell us, not a medicine cat?" Rainpaw asked.

"Maybe they did tell a medicine cat, but they hadn't revealed it yet. But we must face this like warriors. And most important, who is the last cat? It must be from Thunderclan, because we are from Windclan, Stormclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan," Shadepaw reasoned, and everyone was silent for a moment.

"We will see in two nights-besides, we can't just ask every cat in Thunderclan. It could be Emberheart, she's about our age. My clan needs help and this prophecy seems to be made to save Riverclan-and the other clans from this illness," Frostwing meowed.

"We will talk in two nights, but for now, the gathering is about to start," Finpaw meowed, thinking deeply.

**Sapphirestar started the gathering, **"Leaf-bare is hard in Windclan, but we are well and can beat any challenge. No case's of greencough, and we have enough prey to survive this season. Shellstar, you may speak."

"Leaf-bare has been hard this year, and illness is hurting out clan. But we are strong, having 4 new apprentices and 3 new warriors. Skypaw, Lilypaw, Vinepaw, and Flightpaw are training hard, and Frostwing, Brookfur, and Lionroar are our newly named warriors. Mothstar? How about Thunderclan?"

Mothstar meowed to the clans, "Thunderclan is doing well, and we have a new warrior. Emberheart! Also, Gingerfur has had her kits and they are named Pondkit, Blossomkit, and Stillkit. They will make excellent warriors for our clan. You may speak now Springstar."

"We have been doing well this season and we have five new apprentices and two new warriors. Amberpaw, Wolfpaw, Dragonpaw, Rockpaw, and Bramblepaw are new apprentices, and Wolfpaw and Rockpaw are hear today. And Oceanwind and Seafur are new warriors of Stormclan. Oceanwind is hear today. We honor them as full warriors of Stormclan. And that is all I have to report, Ravenstar?"

Great, now Ravenstar was taking over, "We are as strong as ever, and have 4 new apprentices and two new warriors. Tigerpaw, Crowpaw, Wingpaw, and Swarmpaw. Tigerpaw and Wingpaw are hear today. And we welcome Diamondwing and Willowstorm as full warriors. Both of them are hear. That is all from us, and unless anything else pops up, this gathering is over."

Before Finpaw left, she saw a huge golden tom with green eyes approach her. It had to be Lionroar, Frostwings brother. She had met him last gathering, and he was nice and always did what he believed was right. He spoke to Finpaw, "why did you, Frostwing, and some other cats sneak away from the group. Even with the illness in Riverclan, Frostwing always seemed more worried then the rest of us. What is it about? Yesterday I smelled Stormclan scent on out territory but Frostwing denied it. Which cat did it, or should I not know?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Talk to me at the next gathering, " Finpaw meowed, hoping that Frostwing wasn't _that _worried about the prophecy. Lionroar ran to his clan mates, and Finpaw caught up with her sister, about to tell her about Diamondwing, Shadepaw, and Rainpaw. As Featherpaw thought for a moment, Finpaw wondered what it would be like if she wasn't in the prophecy, but her littermates were. Poor Lionroar, he had no idea what was troubling his sister, and he was destined to never find out.


	10. Chapter 8 Assessment

**Please Read and Reviewers.**

**You can still submit a name and a description for a kit, and I will put them in a clan.**

**Also, the story refers to a black cat that whose name is mentioned once in this story. Whoever guesses it first is awesome at guessing these types of things and read my story from cover to where it's at now.**

**Thank you to AGymnast, Redwolf, Feathersky, and Lunara the ara for reviewing so far.**

**I won't be able to update or work on any of my stories for a couple days.**

**Chapter 8 Assessment**

"I wish I got to go to the gathering," Brackenpaw said, "did you find out any cats from the prophecy?"

"Yes, Diamondwing from Shadowclan, Rainpaw from Windclan, Frostwing from Riverclan… and Shadepaw from Shadowclan. We believe that the last cat is from Thunderclan," Finpaw meowed to her brother, "Featherpaw already knows."

"Did you say Diamondwing? Is she a warrior?" Brackenpaw meowed, trying not to sound as interested as he was.

"Yes," Finpaw meowed.

"I should have been there to congratulate her."

"No, you shouldn't have," Finpaw meowed sincerely, understanding her brother perfectly, "besides, Oceanwinds already padding after you and don't you forget it!"

"Finpaw, you're having an hunting assessment today. I let you sleep in a little because last night was a gathering. But it was a privilege to go, and Amberpaw and the other apprentices really wanted to go," Lightwing said to the Stormclan apprentice as she walked up. Brackenpaw left Finpaw and her mentor talking. She saw Brackenpaw jog up to his own mentor, Icewing, and he seemed to be asking her what they were to be doing that day. _Hopefully something exciting,_ Finpaw said to her self, _yes. He had really wanted to go to the gathering last night, so he should do something awesome today to make up for yesterday. Maybe they could train together._

"Okay, where should I choose to hunt?" Finpaw replied to Lightwing.

"This is your assessment, so go wherever you chose. Wolfflower and I will be watching you, so do the best you can," Lightwing said, "don't look so worried, I believe in you. You've trained hard."

"Yes, but it might not look like it since it's leaf-bare," Finpaw argued sadly. _Oh great, to add to all her nervousness, the Stormclan deputy was to be watching her, _Finpaw thought, now completely worried.

"Don't worry Finpaw. We will be near you, so we will know how much prey is in the area. Besides, it's a nice day out. All the prey will be not staying inside because this is their one chance to be out. All the prey will be looking for food, just like us," Lightwing meowed, and then called to Wolfflower.

"Finpaw is ready to do awesome," Lightwing praised. Wolfflower looked at Finpaw and did an encouraging smile. Finpaw tried to look as confident as she could, and she followed Lightwing and Wolfflower out into the forest. They silently traveled to the middle of the territory, and then stopped. Then Lightwing said, "Okay Finpaw. Good luck on your first assessment, and do your best."

Wolfflower and Lightwing turned and walked away, fading more and more into the trees. Finpaw took a deep breath, and instantly fell low, hiding in the under growth. She remembered her first hunting day, when she was taught to do an balanced crouch, being able to slowly and carefully sneak up on the certain mice or bird. Thunderclan caught mice, Riverclan caught fish, Shadowclan caught frogs, Windclan caught rabbits, and Stormclan caught mostly birds, but would catch mice and almost any prey. They could even catch fish, but they rarely did so because Riverclan hated it when they took their prey, even in Stormclan territory.

But first thing first, and Finpaw sniffed the air. The wind was going towards Riverclan territory, so she had better get as close to their as possible so the prey in the rest of the territory couldn't scent her first. _Bird! _Once she was near the stream, there was an immediate scent of bird. She circled her head around like an owl, looking for that bird. And she found it. It was stretching its wings, about to take off to flight. If she wanted to catch it, she had to go as quick and quiet as possible. The bird was about to leave, so she had to go quick, and the bird could lift off so fast in its current position, so she had to be quiet.

She ducked down, and slid her paws soundlessly against the mud and moss, and she hoped that Wolfflower and Lightwing were watching her know, because she was confident that she would get this bird. She slid, careful not to drag her tail, and got as close as she could without giving herself away. _Crunch!_ No! Finpaw had stepped on a twig. The bird flew fast, but Finpaw was faster. She felt as if she had nothing to lose, so she pounced. She caught the bird with a strong claw strike, making the bird fall. She hoped that Wolfflower and Lightwing saw that spectacular move.

Finpaw buried the bird in the wet ground, marking it so should could collect it later. She then moved through the forest, looking for the next hunting opportunity. It was presented after a while of looking, and Finpaw found a vole hidden in a bush of brambles. She lowered her tail, hoping that its nervous wavering wouldn't give her hiding spot away. She slowly crept on the vole, hoping Starclan would allow her to catch it. _No! _As she pounced, it fled over the roots of a tree, and into a bush. One less piece of prey for the clan, and one less piece of prey caught counting for the assessment.

Finpaw stalked, and decided to at least try and catch a squirrel. She had only caught one so far as an apprentice, and she felt as if she should prove her great hunting skills. She unsheathed her claws, and found the thick tree that the vole had fled over. _Better not, _Finpaw thought to herself, _the vole might have alerted other prey that I was in the area. I should find another sop she _thought _to find this squirrel._

She drifted towards the other side of the territory, wondering where Lightwing and Wolfflower where and how well that they thought Finpaw was doing. She wondered when Brackenpaw was to do his assessment, and did Featherpaw even have an assessment? She trained in one thing, so I guess she didn't have to see if she was better at hunting or fighting. Or in her case, healing and interpreting dreams.

Glad that it wasn't raining, she found a easy-to-climb tree near the other side of the territory. If it were raining, the tree would all be slick, making it very hard and very dangerous to climb.

_Squirrel!_ Finpaw climbed the tree as fast as she could, hoping that her paws scraping against the bark wouldn't alert the squirrel. She hoisted herself up and onto the tree, finding a very small squirrel trying to collect food from the tree. She swiped a paw at it, and brought it down. She grabbed it with her jaws, and climbed down the tree to see Lightwing and Wolfflower waiting at the trunk.

"Nice job so far. You've passed!" Wolfflower meowed, sharing Finpaws happiness.

"You chose a good tree. Easy to climb, and there _was_ a squirrel. Any other tree and we would have told you not to do it in leaf-bare, just in case it was damp and slick," Lightwing praised her apprentice.

"Thanks," Finpaw breathed. _One step closer on becoming a warrior, _she thought, _yes!_

"Its past sunhigh, we should get back now," Wolfflower meowed, then led the three cats back to the Stormclan camp. But when they came back, it was not as they'd hoped. Spottedpool and Featherpaw were both running around camp, going back and forth between the medicine cat den, the nursery, and the elders den. Finally Featherpaw ran out of the medicine cat den carrying Melonkit. Runningmist followed worriedly, but then turned back and looked at Mountainkit.

"Follow Melonkit and Featherpaw Runningmist. We can take care of Mountainkit," Palefur offered, sensing how worried Runningmist was.

"Take care of Lilysong too, her kits will be coming soon and Spottedpool doesn't have time to talk to her now," Runningmist was talking so quickly that she was stuttering her words.

Finpaw, Lightwing and Wolfflower instantly ran to Runningmist, "What is it?" they asked.

"Windyfur and Melonkit have greencough. Melonkit visited the elders yesterday, and she must have already had it. I have to go."

Featherpaw appeared in front of them, "Wolfflower, you tell Springstar. She's on a border patrol near the Riverclan border. Lightwing. You go gather some catmint from the patch near the abandoned Twoleg nest. And Finpaw, can you soak some moss with water and bring it to me, and bring some prey for two sick cats?"

They nodded, and each split off into the separate directions. Finpaw grabbed the small squirrel and the larger bird, and headed off towards the medicine den.

"Thank you Finpaw," Spottedpool said, as she quickly grabbed it and put the food near the sick cats.

As Finpaw ran to the stream to get more water for them, she kept on thinking to herself. On day Melonkit had been fine, happy as ever. But the next day, Finpaw kept thinking on how sad and not-thinking-for-herself she looked. She had to get the water as quickly as she could to help Windyfur and Melonkit the best, so that is what she would do.

She slashed up some moss from the earthy forest ground, and carried it to the stream where she was to soak in so she could bring fresh water back to the camp. She tried her best not to get her paws wet when dipping the moss in the water, but she tried and failed. Hopefully all this dirt wouldn't stick to her paws as she walked back.

She grabbed one piece of moss at a time, and took time to try and get as much water as she could within each piece. It was hard to pick in all up in her jaws, and keep the most of the water from dripping out and away from the moss. When she finally finished, she walked back to camp, a trail of drips behind her.

**The next morning **Finpaw was awaken by Wolfflower calling the patrols, "Morning hunting patrol will be Myself, Wolfpaw, and Brairpath. Morning border patrol will be Wolffrost leading Dragonpaw and Seafur. Second border patrol will be Brightfur leading Bramblepaw and Larkspirit, and noon hunting patrol will be Ebonyflower leading Amberpaw, Icewing, and Brackenpaw. And Thunderpaw will go with Featherpaw to collect catmint, tansy, thyme, poppy seeds, and other herbs."

"What type of training are we doing today Lightwing?" Finpaw asked her mentor.

"Battle training, meet me at sandy flight in wink of a tail!" Lightwing responded. _Yes, _Finpaw thought to her self, _this will be great! But how tired will I be for the prophecy meeting tonight? That I _have _to go to! _

When Finpaw got to Sandy Flight, her mentor Lightwing was already there.

"What are we going to do for training?" Finpaw asked the Stormclan warrior.

"Battle Training," Lightwing answered, then added, "attack me."

"What!"

"Attack me. I wish to see how you would stand against a warrior," Lightwing replied, then she seemed to brace herself.

"'K," Finpaw said, and then planned how to make her first attack. She decided to dive to the side of Lightwing, then kick hard at her legs and try and make her fall over.

Finpaw leaped to the side of her mentor, sliding her legs towards Lightwing. Lightwing swatted Finpaw aside, and then pinned the apprentice down with one strong paw.

"Interesting strategy, but try again," Lightwing said as she let Finpaw up.

This time Finpaw slid under her mentor's legs, then kicked her paws up against her mentor. Finpaw hit Lightwing with one strong whap, but Lightwing quickly recovered, spun around, and used her own attack against her. Finpaw was surprised, and was caught off guard completely. Finpaw fell down, and was defeated by her mentor once again.

"That was great, but you might want to go a little faster with more control. Try again, but control your slide. Even when you got up after the slide, you still weren't in control and I could push you back down," Lightwing said. Finpaw didn't talk because she was almost out of breath. Then looking at Finpaw's determined, yet sad look she said, "don't worry Finpaw. We're doing this to train, not to know. Next training session will be to know. Now, again."

She took her mentors advice, and tried to figure out how to do it faster, but with more control as well as speed.

Finpaw suddenly looked to the side, then snapped back and slid in less then five seconds. Lightwing was startled when this happened, and very surprised. Finpaw did her best to jump up and spin around before Lightwing turned to see her, and it worked very well. Although while fighting many opponents, this would not work. Finpaw could've used her claws, but she didn't because this was a training session. Besides, she didn't need her claws right then because she had a clear spot on her mentor, which she could hit with a paw.

She was about to pin Lightwing down when she saw just how good Lightwings reflexes were. She even dodged Finpaws strong and controlled blow, then pinned down Finpaw instead. Darn, this plan had gone backwards! Well, she had trained hard and was definitely getting better at fighting. Her mentor was a skilled warrior, but any other apprentice from any other clan would crumple under this blow.

She immediately felt bad. Other apprentices from other clans were in the prophecy together. That must amount to something, it had too. Why would Starclan bring them together if destiny were just going to break them apart? They were friends, but how long would it last?

"Nice job Finpaw, you're definitely improving in your hunting _and _fighting skills," Lightwing said to Finpaw.

"Thanks, I really tried hard, in hunting and fighting."

"You did and your hard work really showed/paid off."

**Spottedpool**

"Featherpaw. Ask Ebonyflower to come watch these cats, because she knows a lot about herbs in case it is needed," Spottedpool said to her apprentice.

"Sure, but why? We're here," Featherpaw reasoned/responded.

"I want you and I to go and talk to Springstar. Meet me outside her den."

"If you say so," Featherpaw meowed, curious. She then exited the medicine cat den, and went to look for Ebonyflower. Spottedpool went into Springstar's den, and told her that Spottedpool needed to speak with her. But to wait for Featherpaw, she had said.

Once Featherpaw came, Springstar spoke, "How are Windyfur and Melonkit?"

"They're getting better, but that's not why I needed to talk to you. A while, I got a prophecy from Starclan. Here it is: River's fire, Storm, coming, leaving, Fin's wing, bracken's frost, Feather of Hope, May live or die, Raining courage of eight. I need to speak to Starclan about it, so I must go to the moonstone. Tonight,"

"So you can't wait for the full moon."

"No, today or tomorrow at the latest. We should do I today."

"Who will take care of the sick cats," Springstar wondered.

"Ebonyflower knows herbs quite well. She can," Spottedpool had an answer for that too.

"Wait, we can't go tonight," Featherpaw cut in.

"Why not?" Springstar and Spottedpool both asked at the same time.

"Starclan told me to stay here tonight, I have no idea why. Any other cat, but not me."

Spottedpool sighed, "You're sure?" Featherpaw nodded, then Spottedpool said,  
>"fine, we can not ignore that and I want you to come with me. Tomorrow night we will go, no matter what."<p>

"Would you like one or two other cats to go with you, or do you want to go to the moonstone alone as medicine cats?" Springstar asked Spottedpool.

"We can take one or two other cats just incase, but we really will be fine. How about Coralheart and Finpaw. Finpaw could use the experience, and Coralheart has only gone three fourths of the way before," Spottedpool replied, as Featherpaw nodded. It would be awesome to have her sister to go with her.

But her mentor answered for her, "That will work, but no more cats. We don't want to walk happily on another clan's territory while we travel. The next time we come, they might question us."

"Good point, but they'll have to figure it out eventually. We have rights to go to the moonstone whenever we please," Springstar said, ending their conversation.

Once they exited the den, Spottedpool asked Featherpaw when she had had the dream. The day before the gathering, they had visited me in a dream, Featherpaw had said to her mentor. We cannot ignore it, I'm sure, she had said. And Spottedpool trusted her apprentice, who seemed to have a closer bond with Starclan then she'd thought at her young age.

Spottedpool separated from her apprentice, thinking deeply. Springstar had been surprised about the prophecy, even though she'd heard many before this one. Featherpaw acted as if she had heard it 100 times, knowing it well, even when this was her first prophecy she had ever heard. _What am I missing, _Spottedpool thought to herself, _how could this be?_

**The reason Finpaw missed the vole in her hunting assessment was because a looked at pictures of voles and they were sooo cute! I picked out some of the best images from the Internet of them and I put it on my profile if you want to see them. Besides, Finpaw couldn't just catch everything that she found on her assessment. **

**Also, the reason there was so much apprentice training in this battle was because I felt like I had skipped it before.**


	11. Chapter 9 Dusk

**Please Read and Reviewers.**

**You can still submit a name and a description for a kit, and I will put them in a clan. I'm not making any mains with these cats.**

**I hope you like this story, and I try to update as soon as I can.**

**Thank you for reading **_**Indigo Clouds.**_

**These cats are from my create a cat.**

**And I am not going to update until I get at least two more reviews. So please review!**

**This is from Rainpaw of Windclan's Point of View. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 9 Dusk**

Rainpaw awoke to Shimmerpaw shaking her awake, "Come-on Rainpaw! Tanglewing and Splashspots are waiting. We're doing solo hunting today and our mentors are waiting."

"K, I'll be up in a second," Rainpaw answered, trying to more fully awaken. Shimmerpaw of Windclan left the den, and Rainpaw had no choice but to get up. She and Icepaw and Rainpaw were the last cats in the apprentice's den after Shimmerpaw had left. Icepaw was Rainpaws 4-moon younger brother. They weren't littermates, but they were brother and sister. As a kit, Blacktail had raised Icepaw because his mother had died at his kitting. Rainpaw remembered the day when her parent had died, and wished she could get it out of her mind. She missed her, but at least they would meet again in Starclan.

Anyways, Rainpaw stretched and moved out of the Windclan apprentice den. She blinked rapidly at the bright sunlight, and as it turned out, she had gone outside right when the Windclan deputy Blueclaw was saying patrols.

"I will lead the morning border patrol with Leafshade and Forestwing. And Sapphirestar will be leading a morning hunting patrol with Falconwing and Runningpaw. Stormbreeze will lead Tunnelclaw and Foxpaw on a noon hunting patrol while Rosewing leads Splotchpaw and Rainpaw on an evening border patrol. Tomorrow the dawn patrol will be Tunnelclaw, Foxpaw, and Forestwing." _What! _Rainpaw thought to herself, _wasn't I supposed to be solo hunting? I was looking forward to it, but I can do whatever the clan needs most. _She spun into the direction of her mentor, Splashspots.

"Change of plans. You'll be going on a patrol with Rosewing and Splashpaw. While Tanglewing and I watch Shimmerpaws improvement on hunting alone," Splashspots said, due to Rainpaws look.

"Sorry about the false info, Rainpaw. I guess we'll see each other later?" Shimmerpaw meowed. Rainpaw nodded, then watched as Shimmerpaw sped towards the two waiting mentors.

In the evening, Rainpaw saw Rosewing and Splotchpaw walk up to her.

"Ready for the border patrol?" Splotchpaw asked, excited to be going with an fellow apprentice.

"Yep, lets go now," Rainpaw said to Rosewing. They left the camp. It was foggy outside, and Rainpaw saw Splotchpaw shiver. The younger apprentice had longer fur then Rainpaw, but was still used to the warmer spots, because usually the sun hit Windclan's territory the most. She was developing into a fantastic warrior though, and Rainpaw admired her playfulness. The three cats walked more and more into the bare land of their territory, and were on alert, making sure no other clan warriors were across the border.

"Can we hunt Rosewing? I really want to test out that stalking technique that you taught me yesterday," Splotchpaw asked her Windclan mentor.

"Sure, but lets keep on walking until we scent something."

They walked on, getting closer and closer to the stream when Rainpaw suddenly flicked her tail up, signaling the other cats to stop. She usually didn't hunt birds, but they were a source of prey and this one had wondered over the Thunderclan border. She silently walked over to were the bird was perched, then she broke into a run. And leaped high. Claws swiping, she brought the bird down towards the other cats.

"Nice catch!" Splotchpaw exclaimed.

"We usually don't hunt birds because they are alerted easily by a running cat, but it was a great catch," Rosewing praised. Splotchpaw immediately twitched her whiskers, and turned her head to where a rabbit was chewing on a patch of grass. She did a perfect stalk towards it, but her tail was happily in the air. Seeing the cat's shadow, the rabbit hoped as fast as possible away from Splotchpaw and Splotchpaw did what Windclan cats did best. She ran. Paws leaping she barley missed the rabbit as it turned. The rabbit hid, and Splotchpaw came back empty handed.

"It was a great try, but I think it saw your shadow," Rosewing said, as the mentor brought back a rabbit that she had caught, "would you like some of mine because we need to keep on moving?" Splotchpaw and Rosewing shared their prey while Rainpaw was satisfied with her bird.

Once they were done, they decided to keep on moving. It was starting to get dark, and they needed to patrol the border fully-all the way. They walked through the mist, dampening slightly. Rainpaw sniffed the air, smelling the mist/fog and… and… badger!

She instantly raised an alarm, "Badger!" Rosewing sniffed the air, and went closer to the two apprentices.

"As much as I hate it, we have to go check it out," Rosewing said, "stay behind me." The walked towards the scent to see two badgers and a apprentice-aged dusty brown she-cat battling them. The cat was not from any of the clans, but Rosewing still helped her. She dove into one of the badgers, followed by Rainpaw and Splotchpaw.

"Splotchpaw! Go get more warriors. We can't defeat two fully grown badgers by ourselves." Rosewing ordered as she pushed the second badger of the rogue cat. Splotchpaw leaped out of the attack, and ran as fast as she could towards the Windclan camp. And being in Windclan, she was pretty fast.

Rainpaw kicked hard with her paws into the back of the badger that was attacking Rosewing, and it turned hard on her. Claws and teeth showing, it clawed at her. Rainpaw ducked just in time, and countered the badger's attack with a bite on the back. Howling in pain, the badger easily swatted Rainpaw up into the air, falling with a smack! As the badger approached her, the strange dark brown cat leaped onto it. It was surprised, and spun around, clawing and shaking at the rogue cats back.

_How did she survive against two badgers before we came?_ Rainpaw wondered, _there are three of us and were having a hard time. _But soon there were more cats. Sapphirestar, Tunnelclaw, Foxpaw, Leafshade, and Splotchpaw had appeared. Sapphirestar, Leafshade and Splotchpaw helped Rosewing with a badger while Tunnelclaw and Foxpaw helped Rainpaw and the rogue with another. The badgers were now outnumbered, and the cats were going to win this battle. More confident, Rainpaw suddenly got a new energy. She clawed the badger hard, leaping on his back. And after Tunnelclaw attacked it, it fled. When the other badger was free, it had no choice but to flee as well.

"Thank you," the rogue cat said, her voice rough.

"How did you survive before Rosewing and us came?" Sapphirestar wanted to know.

"Even with Rosewing and Rainpaw attacking, the battle was still on the badgers favor."

"I'm still young, but I know how to take care of myself. But often, I wish that I had a place to live."

"How about in Windclan? What is your name?" Sapphirestar asked the brown apprentice-aged she-cat.

"I am known as Dusk, and if you would allow it, I will join your clan," Dusk said. _She wouldn't be bad to have fighting for Windclan, _Rainpaw thought to herself, _with some training, she would be a greater warrior then she already is. And even if she isn't as speedy as Windclan, she's very strong for such a young cat._

Sapphirestar nodded, "Then follow us." Dusk went over to Rosewing, and thanked her for being there in time.

Rosewing responded, "We always do border patrols. Every day and night. You could be a part of them if you joined Windclan."

They walked to the camp, and when they got there they were swarmed. Curious cats who were in the Windclan camp walked over to them. One called for Heatherwing, the medicine cat. They all were looking at their injured clan mates, but most were looking at Dusk. Nobody spoke until Heatherwing rushed out of the medicine cat den holding herbs.

"Who is this?" she asked.

Rosewing answered, "Dusk. We saved her from the badgers, and then Sapphirestar invited her to join Windclan." Murmurs of surprise spread through the camp, and a couple of cats looked angry.

Heatherwing herself looked surprised, but got back on track quickly and started to heal Foxpaws deep claw scratch on his back, "thank Starclan nobody was seriously hurt. But Rainpaw and Dusk; don't go anywhere until I check your wounds. Stay here too Rosewing."

Dusk looked uncomfortable and Rainpaw understood why. She was used to living alone, and all these cats were either welcoming her or snarling at her. Then Dusk spoke to Rainpaw, "So… what do I do? I wish to join your clan."

"You will have a naming ceremony. Wait until Sapphirestar is ready-wait she heard us talking and is about to announce/talk to the clan," Rainpaw meowed, surprised that Dusk had asked her instead of another cat.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around mossy slopes for a clan meeting," Sapphirestar called. There was not much movement because everyone was already gathered around, wondering what was happening.

Sapphirestar then continued, "Dusk has agreed to join Windclan and learn the ways of a warrior. So Dusk, from now until your warrior name you shall be known as Duskpaw. Blueclaw, you shall mentor Duskpaw. Teach her all you know about using your strengths and teach it to this young she-cat. Welcome Duskpaw, apprentice warrior of Windclan. This clan meeting is now over. Now, if Blueclaw and Duskpaw could follow me to my den, I wish to teach Duskpaw the warrior code and the ways of Starclan." Blueclaw signaled to Duskpaw, and the both of them followed Sapphirestar.

When Sapphirestar had left, a couple cats asked why in the world their leader invited a rogue to join their clan. Foxpaw looked at Rainpaws dislike of that, and told one of those senior warriors that everyone should get a chance to become a warrior. At least no one was seriously hurt in the badger battle.

But the cats did not win this battle without a price. Sapphirestar had lost a life, and that was one less life for Windclan. One less life for Sapphirestar, and Rainpaw had no idea how many lives her leader had left.

Rainpaw looked up, and too her surprise, the clouds were a slight shade of indigo.

**I hope you like this chapter on Windclan. And by the way, I will stop stalling. The next chapter will be the prophecy meeting. **


	12. Chapter 10 Prophecy and Rats

**Please Read and Review**

**I hope you like my story, but please don't steal any of my ideas.**

**Erin Hunter owns Warriors, but the characters where from my create a cat.**

**I may not be able to update for about a week and a half after this. Sorry, but its summer. **

**And thank you to AGymnast for creating Ferretkit.**

**If you want to make a kit to put into the story, that would be appreciated. All I need is the kit name and description. It will go in any clan, but no mains. **

**Chapter 10 The Prophecy Meeting**

Finpaw was shook awake by Featherpaw. Morning already? Darn, it felt as if she'd only had gotten a wink of sleep. And why was it so dark? Oh. The prophecy meeting was tonight, and they would soon figure out the Thunderclan cat that was in the prophecy.

"Brackenpaw's waiting outside. You should get going," Featherpaw softly whispered.

Finpaw silently got up, and whished that there wasn't so many apprentices that she had to not-wake-up. Lets see… there are ten apprentices in the den, not including Featherpaw since she slept in the medicine cat den. Finpaw and Brackenpaw, Sunpaw, Thunderpaw, Lightningpaw, Wolfpaw, Amberpaw, Bramblepaw, Rockpaw, and Dragonpaw. Melonkit and Mountainkit were almost approaching their fifth moon as kits, and Lilysong was about to have at least two kits Spottedpool had said. It was really hard to maze/slide past them.

"You ready?" Brackenpaw asked once Finpaw and Featherpaw were both outside.

"Yes, you too Featherpaw?" Finpaw asked.

"I won't be going, remember?"

"Oh ya. I knew that."

As Finpaw followed her brother and waved to her sister, she realized how bad it would be if she got caught. For some reason, she didn't feel like sharing her prophecy with anyone in Stormclan (except for her littermates), not even her father Wolffrost or Springstar.

Thankful that it wasn't snowing that night, she stalked towards the stream near the gathering place where they would meet. They walked there to see Frostwing and Rainpaw waiting.

"You made it!" Rainpaw sounded relieved.

"No, we came to send a message from Springstar that we were caught and were sent to our deaths. You didn't have to sound so relieved," Finpaw said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Rainpaw was almost caught," Frostwing revealed.

"Has anyone seen the Thunderclan cat yet?" Brackenpaw asked.

"No," Rainpaw said, "where is Featherpaw? She's alright, isn't she?"

"She's okay. But Starclan told her that we need her at the Stormclan camp tonight. We have no idea why," Finpaw meowed.

"Rainpaw? Finpaw? 'That you?" a voice came from the bushes. It was Fawnpaw of Thunderclan! "Are you another cat that I will meet-and Brackenpaw! Frostwing! I had a dream…"

"We did as well. Shadepaw and Diamondwing should be here soon as well," Rainpaw said to Fawnpaw.

"We _are_ here," a meow came from Diamondwing.

"Why us, out of all cats? If Riverclan can't defend their own borders, that's their problem," a hiss came from Shadepaw, "sorry, I just don't get it. What can we do that Riverclan can't?"

"Is Fawnpaw the eighth cat? I'll admit, we all suspected Emberheart," Diamondwing meowed to Fawnpaw, ignoring Shadepaw.

Fawnpaw nodded, "I had a dream-"

"We know!" Shadepaw cut her off. Diamondwing looked sternly at Shadepaw. "Sorry," she said, and she meant it.

"All cats that are here know about the prophecy, and we must be the cats to save Riverclan!" Brackenpaw exclaimed, as if he was giving a speech as leader.

"Wait! What's this about Riverclan. I've seen two cats at the gathering look sick, but its not that bad… is it?" Fawnpaw asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Not bad? Five cats are sick, and Shellstar has lost two lives so far! And we're not sure if Riverclaw will pull through," Frostwing looked stressed and worried, "Jaypaw isn't looking good either."

"I'm sorry-I had no idea," Fawnpaw stuttered, obviously surprised.

"No, I'm sorry. I thought you knew," Frostwing apologized.

"What do you think Starclan called us together to do this meeting for?" Rainpaw asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I think that they want us to gather the clues and figure out what caused the sickness, and how to stop it. –And how to avoid it spreading to other clans," Shadepaw meowed, as if she had thought about it earlier. _For such a Shadowclan cat, Shadepaw really is smart and thinks about this important prophecy, _Finpaw thought.

"That could be it, -it makes sense what Shadepaw thought of," Finpaw pointed out, "are there any clues about where it came from? Which cat had it first?"

Frostwing answered, "Jaypaw and Riverclaw got it at the same time. Either that or I have no idea which cat got it first."

"Did one of them-or both of them happen to have eaten any sick or poisoned prey?" Brackenpaw asked.

"That's what we thought, be we always eat the pre-wait! Do you think this was from the rats?" Frostwing thought, stunned at the idea.

She was not the only on stunned, "Rats! But every clan knows that Riverclan only eat fish!" Shadepaw exclaimed.

Frostwing didn't answer, but turned back to Finpaw and Brackenpaw, "I'll have to ask my clan and tell them, but I believe that you are right! Thank you, but I wonder why we didn't think of it before."

"Maybe because-" Diamondwing started, but cut herself off.

"Rainpaw what is it? You're trying too hide your injuries, but I can see past that. You also seem like you have something to say, but you keep biting your tongue, what is it?" Fawnpaw asked.

"Well…" she started, but then saw that everyone was looking towards her as friends. Shadepaw gave her a look that said; _we want to help 'cause its obviously bothering you, but its your choice. _

Then Rainpaw continued, "Rosewing, Spoltchpaw and I saved a rogue from two badgers today a lot earlier. Then, Sapphirestar invited her to join our clan, and Duskpaw is training as an apprentice."

"Really? Is she strong, or quick and fast like Windclan?" Diamondwing asked, surprised but did not say what she was thinking aloud.

"Very strong for an apprentices age, she survived by herself against two badgers! Although we came and helped her in the end. But she's not as quick as the other Windclan cats, she's stronger then some of the young warriors, even though I don't think she's has any training. Don't tell Windclan I said that though."

"We won't, or at least I won't tell anyone except maybe Featherpaw. So her name is Duskpaw?" Finpaw meowed.

"Yea."

"Here," Shadepaw grabbed some herbs from the ground next to her and gave them to Rainpaw, "You shouldn't have sneaked out here if you were hurt. And your starting to bleed again." Rainpaw accepted the marigold and cobwebs gratefully then said, "I have to go. I was in the medicine cat den so they might have noticed me not there, good luck Frostwing. I believe that you are the cat to save your clan."

Once Rainpaw was out of sight, the rest of the cats decided to separate. "I have to go and see why Featherpaw was told to stay," she said. And they left, Brackenpaw behind her.

**Featherpaw right after Finpaw and Brackenpaw left for the meeting. **

Featherpaw watched as her brother and sister left, wishing that she could go with them. She wondered why she was told to stay, and went to the medicine cat den. She blinked her eyes, the mist covering her. In the medicine cat den Spottedpool was sleeping, resting for the trip to the moonstone on the next night. She tried to sleep as well, but she kept on thinking of Brackenpaw and Finpaw fading into the forest, attending the meeting without her.

Of course they would tell her everything that happened, but she wanted to see who was the Thunderclan cat there, or if she/he had not even come. But she tried to clear that from her mind, she should be sleeping as well with Spottedpool, resting for the next night, a trip to the moonstone.

When she was half-asleep, half-awake, she thought that she heard her littermates outside, scampering back loudly! _Mouse-brained idiots! _She thought, _what if someone heard them? _She went outside, but it was quiet, nobody was there. _That must have been my heart beating, as fast as paw steps, _she why was it going so fast?

Then, she found out. Runningmist quietly slid towards her, as fast as she could. "Its time," she said, and Featherpaw understood. She raced towards the medicine cat den, Runningmist following her. She hastily shook Spottedpool awake, and Spottedpool blasted up.

"What is it-" she started to say, but seeing Runningmist, she nodded. She grabbed herbs and handed it to Featherpaw. She grabbed two small sticks and gave them to Runningmist. Then, she grabbed something for herself then led the two other cats towards the nursery.

Once there, she gathered all the herbs into a pile and told Palefur to go and get Rainstorm and Sunpaw without waking any other cat up. Palefur skidded off while the Spottedpool gave the stick to Lilysong. "Because she needs something hard to bite on," she said to Featherpaw. As the two medicine cats helped Lilysong, Palefur, Rainstorm, and Sunpaw appeared.

Featherpaw turned to them, "Rainstorm, come in here, but stay back. Sunpaw, watch Mountainkit and Melonkit. Melonkit is healed from greencough, so you should be fine for tonight."

After it was over, Rainstorm rushed over to Lilysong and meowed to her, "You have always wanted to be a mother, and look at those healthy kits. We have been blessed with three." Lilysong blinked her exhausted eyes at her mate, then at the kits.

"Congratulations Lilysong, three healthy kits," Spottedpool praised while Featherpaw was deep in thought. _It was a good thing that we didn't go to the moonstone, -or I to the meeting! _Featherpaw thought.

Featherpaw looked at the kits, two toms and a she-cat. One tom was a small brown tom with tabby black markings across his back. He also had strange green-silver eyes, as if he was already planning mischief. The other tom was light brown with white stripes, and light forest green eyes. And the she-cat looked like her mother (and Father a little), with blue fur, and white flecks, and green eyes similar to her mothers.

"Could we name the she-cat Lavenderkit, for her different combinations of colors on her pelt?" Lilysong asked, knowing full-well that Rainstorm would agree.

"The small brown tabby with black stripes be Ferretkit, for his playfulness and mischief scheming in his eyes," Rainstorm meowed.

"Yes, and maybe the light brown and white stripes tom could be Heronkit, for the white and light brown on his pelt," Lilysong finished.

"Welcome Lavenderkit, Heronkit, and Ferretkit into Stormclan," Rainstorm said.

Finpaw and Brackenpaw made it back without being noticed, and were ready to tell Featherpaw the news.


	13. Chapter 11 Moonstone

**Please Read and Review, and I hope that you like the story so far.**

**There are a few Windclan warriors met in this chapter, so thank you for those of you who made them.**

**And I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. **

**Thank you to:**

**Lunara the ara**

**Feathersky**

**AGymnast**

**Redwolf**

**Tufted titmouse**

**Honeyspots**

**And Stormbreeze of Windclan for reviewing.**

**Chapter 11 Moonstone**

"How did you know?" Spottedpool accused.

"What!" Featherpaw meowed hastily, wondering what in the world her mentor was talking about.

"Sorry… I didn't mean for it to come out like that," Spottedpool apologized, "but how did you know to stay in camp last night?"

"Starclan told me to stay, I didn't know why then."

"Ooh, so it wasn't you trying to cover up your two littermates leaving the camp. I'm a medicine cat Featherpaw, and have heard the prophecy."

"How did you know about the meeting though?" Featherpaw asked, confused and worried at that.

"Another cat has been having dreams, but Starclan will lead you to that cat later on," Spottedpool said, "now! You should be getting herbs for the journey to the moonstone."

"Which-" Featherpaw started to ask, but then cut herself off. Better not to ask and not get an answer anyways. She looked through their stores of herbs, and found the appropriate herbs for traveling. She grabbed two servings for it, and brought it out into the clearing.

"Are you going somewhere Featherpaw?" Brightfur asked, looking at the mixed up traveling/strengthening herbs.

"Yes, but these are for other cats," she said, then saw an opportunity, "can you find Coralheart and Finpaw. Springstar and Spottedpool need to talk to them."

"Do they get the herbs, are you going to the moonstone? Is something troubling Spottedpool?" Brightfur asked, and then headed off towards Coralheart and Sunpaw.

She whispered something into Coralhearts ear, and then went to the apprentice's den. Coralheart and Finpaw came towards her, both wondering what was happening.

"You will be going to the Moonstone today, and before you bring it up, don't worry Coralheart. Rainstorm will be taking Lightningpaw and Sunpaw training for the day. I've already asked him," Featherpaw said, "here are your traveling herbs."

Finpaw didn't know what the herbs would taste like, but Coralheart did. But she suffered as a warrior, and didn't show any expression. Finpaw, on the other hand, was caught by surprise, "*gag* *cough* Sorry, but I was not expecting that," she said, amusement sparkling in her sisters eye.

Then Springstar, Wolfflower, and Spottedpool came and told them that they would be heading off now.

As they left, Thunderpaw realized where they were going. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Finpaw going, and Finpaw realized with happiness that she was going before he did, even being an apprentice for two moons shorter time.

They walked together, thanking Starclan that it wasn't snowing, even if it was raining hard. They bowed their heads down as they past through their territory, trying to stay as dry as possible, even though as dry as possible is very wet. They walked farther and farther, and finally made it out of Stormclan territory, and at the Windclan territory border.

"Remember, even though we have safe passage to the Highstones, remind yourself that we are still in another clans territory," Spottedpool said to the other cats. Featherpaw nodded, and Finpaw realized that her sister had been to the moonstone many times before this, even though this was Finpaws first time. Every half-moon, all the medicine cats and medicine cat apprentices went on a journey there together, with all the other clan to share with Starclan.

Anyways, she walked through Windclan territory, realizing that a bigger storm was coming. With no trees to block it, wind and rain was hammering on the four cats, making them wish that they had chose a better night. The wind definitely did not help, for they were soaking wet and the wind blew through their fur, making them cold. But soon they would be at Highstones, where they would be shielded from all of this.

_That was weird, _she thought to herself, _no Windclan cats in scent or in sight. But I guess the rain would have washed a lot of their scent away, _she reasoned.

But no, the Windclan cats were here. As they were walking, a patrol of them rushed towards them, their paws splashing puddles in the rain. But they rain did not annoy them, and Finpaw guessed that they were used to rain with no trees to guard them from it. Of course, they weren't Riverclan, so they didn't enjoy swimming in puddles. But then again, neither did the Stormclan cats.

"Spottedpool, Featherpaw. Why are you here?" A golden tom with black paws and a white tail tip asked, who was very curious. With him, were a night black she-cat with green eyes, and a very dark grey longhaired she-cat with amber eyes.

"Thornblaze, Leafshade, and Stormbreeze, we are traveling to the moonstone," Spottedpool answered. And Finpaw too recognized those cats. From the gathering. Thornblaze was Sapphirestar's brother, and Leafshade was his mate. And Stormbreeze was a nice queen who had the makings of a fine leader.

"In this weather?" Leafshade exclaimed, "surely it could wait."

"It can't, but we must be leaving. Send Sapphirestar are greetings," Coralheart said, ending the conversation. The Windclan cats were still suspicious, but they left, following Leafshade.

They traveled onto the moonstone, and finally got to the Highstones. They were greater then Finpaw could've imagined. Pointed rocks towered up to either side of the huge, rock cave that seemed to go on and on. It also had a slight curve, making it so that you could be getting deeper and deeper into the earth.

"This is…" Finpaw started, lost for words at the beauty of the mist sparkling like gems at the entrance of the cave. There was something cool about this cave, were it was very pretty, yet mysterious. But she would soon explore it, and it wouldn't seem quite as impressive then.

"Amazing," Featherpaw finished while Finpaw nodded in a trance, "I remember my first time. Starclan talked to me, and I was then a real medicine cat."

"Spottedpool, you wanted to speak with our warrior ancestors? You'd better do so if you want to make it back to the camp by moonrise," Coralheart said.

"Yes, come Featherpaw. Coralheart, can you guard the entrance just inside the cave, and Finpaw can come a little closer to the moonstone while the medicine cat's share with Starclan.

Finpaw looked at her sister who nodded, then she went further into the mystery cave. She had no idea what she was feeling, but she wondered how far she would be going in.

"Stay here, and you might want to wander off," Spottedpool said to Finpaw as they reached a certain point. Finpaw split off from the group, and walked toward the wall of the cave. Solid rock, and she could see a glimmer of light, allowing her to see.

Finpaw watched in the darkness, as her sister and Spottedpool walked further into the moonstone. Finpaw was allowed to go a little ways into the moonstone, while Coralheart kept her watch only a couple of paw steps into the Highstones.

She rubbed her paw against the hard rock, and waited. She suddenly drifted off to sleep without even realizing it, and a vision formed in her mind.

Now Finpaw wasn't expecting to get any dreams from Starclan -she left that to the medicine cats, but here she was, asleep and a black cat walked up to her in her dream.

"Finpaw. I have a warning. It will not happen for many seasons, but it will become your future. Beware a Spider, for his bite could destroy the clans," the black she-cat said, and before Finpaw could say anything, the cat was gone. She had faded away, into the stars.

What did she mean, and why was that cat so familiar?

**Last chance to try and identify this black cat, and I have mentioned her name in a chapter before this one. You will figure out who she is in the next chapter.**

**If you identify her, you will get your name in bold ****and in ****italics on the next chapter.**

**What I mean to say: someone please figure it out.**


	14. Chapter 12 Gathering

_**warriorgirl2 **__ got it correct! The black cat was Nightstar, who was met in the Prologue. *__**Hand a Finpaw plushie to her**__*_

**Please Read and Review (over 20,000 words and only 13 reviews. Sigh, but thanks for reviewing).**

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns warriors, but these cats were from my create a cat, and I made up the plotline.**

**Please do not steal any of my ideas, or the name Finpaw and use it for another story (unless I put it in your create a cat).**

**Hope you like it.**

**Sorry, but my chapters are getting shorter. I'll try to make them a little longer.**

**Chapter 12 Gathering**

"Okay, we are ready Finpaw. Let's travel back Stormclan land before it gets any darker," Spottedpool said.

"Not that it _can _get any darker," Featherpaw joked. And she was right, no clouds covered the moon, but it was a small moon that night, and it really was hard to see past her own self. She blinked without even realizing it ('cause it was as dark as inside her head), and traveled with Coralheart, Spottedpool, and Featherpaw.

As they journeyed home (it really did seem that long), Finpaw was deep in thought. Who was the black cat, and why _did_ she seem so familiar? Then it hit her, that cat had visited her a long time ago, to send her the prophecy as a kit. That black cat… was Nightstar, who had told her about the Riverclan prophecy. It was the old Shadowclan leader, who had just given her the warning about the spider. Yes, but once thing was stuck in her mind. Why did a Shadowclan ancestor give her the prophecy, why didn't a Thunderclan cat give her the warning?

She then got back on track and went over to her sister, Featherpaw, "Wasn't it kind of risky coming here, I mean 'cause Melonkit and Windyfur have greencough, don't they?"

"Melonkit is fully healed, and Windyfur is about there, so they are fine unless it comes back. We've given both of them some strengthening herbs, so they're better then they used to be."

"That's good to hear."

They got back to the camp, and Brackenpaw was looking at his two sisters, his expression full of envy. _I wish he could have gone with us, _Finpaw thought, _he must've really wanted to go if he had stayed up in the middle of the night just to ask me what it was._ But when Finpaw was talking to him, she found up that he had just woken up, and did it at the right time to see her and the others come back.

**On the morning of the next gathering, **Finpaw woke up to Wolfflower saying the patrols. Windyfur was now fully healed of greencough, and it had been a little less then a moon since they had traveled to the moonstone. Training since then had been okay and hard, but Thunderpaw wasn't in the best mood since Finpaw had gotten to go to the moonstone, but he was now okay about it and was becoming a better friend. And so was Sunpaw, she would be becoming a warrior soon, but it should have been sooner. She was the oldest current apprentice, only two moons younger then Oceanwind and Seafur.

Wolfflower meowed to the clan, "Morning border patrol will be myself, Wolffrost, and Dragonpaw. Morning hunting patrol will be Ebonyflower, Rainstorm, Lightningpaw, and Seafur. And noon hunting patrol will be Icewing, Brackenpaw, and Palefur. Another separate hunting patrol will be Brightfur, Bramblepaw, Brairpath, and Thunderpaw. And Springstar, Spottedpool, Featherpaw, Ebonyflower, Amberpaw, Rainstorm, Thunderpaw, Lightwing, Finpaw, Wolfpaw, Runningmist, and myself will be going to the gathering. And tomorrow mornings dawn patrol will be Rainstorm, Lightningpaw, and Oceanwind."

As Wolfflower said announced that, Finpaw was positive that she had heard Lightningpaw mutter a _darn!_ when he was called to the early dawn patrol.

They hunted, and when all was ready, the gathering patrol waved to the other cats and headed off towards the Fourtrees.

Amberpaw had her tail pointed up with excitement, "This will be my first gathering!" Wolfpaw nodded, excited for his littermate. His brown fur was fluffed up against his sister's light red pelt.

When they got to the gathering, Finpaw saw Rainpaw, Frostwing, Diamondwing, Shadepaw, Fawnpaw, and Lionroar where there.

Finpaw walked up to them, and heard Diamondwing speaking to the other cats, "Yep, Willowstorm wasn't allowed to go to the gathering this full moon. Last time she just didn't go, but this time she pulled a prank on Crowpaw, and was caught."

"It was a pretty cool trick," Shadepaw meowed happily, "that'll stop him from bullying the rest of us."

"He didn't bully you-in fact I think he has a crush on you," Diamondwing said.

"Na, he just doesn't bully me because I'm the one who stands up to him-besides, I'm just that awesome," Shadepaw said, and Diamondwing tried to give her a cuff around her ear. Shadepaw ducked just in time to dodge it.

"You were the one who tricked Willowstorm into doing it, weren't you?" Finpaw accused, laughing.

"What… me?" Shadepaw said, innocently.

While they were playing, Frostwing didn't seem to be laughing, "Riverclaw has died from the sickness, and Jaypaw is about to go as well. We have to get rid of the rats, but how?"

"We'll have another meeting, -at the half-moon. Then, we will decide what to do. We cannot do it now, for the meeting is about to start," Rainpaw said, worried for Riverclan.

Then, Sapphirestar started the gathering, "Windclan shall start. This moon, we found an apprentice-aged cat fighting two badgers… and surviving! We have asked her to join out clan, and she is now known as Duskpaw! Mothstar? Would you wish to speak?"

When Sapphirestar announced that a rouge had joined their clan, she saw a couple of Windclan cats shake their heads, some sadly, some angrier. Cats from other clans gathered in interest, wondering if Windclan was that helpless that they invited a rouge to join their clan.

"Yes. Prey is good for Thunderclan, especially in this Leaf-Bare. Now, Springstar, you may speak."

Springstar nodded to her old friend, pleased that Mothstars clan was doing well, "All is well in Thunderclan, and both of are cats are healed from greencough. That is all for us to report, now Ravenstar?"

"Shadowclan is thriving, and Cherrypaw, our apprentice medicine cat has her medicine cat full name. We welcome her here tonight as Cherryfur! (Cats cheered, and Cherryfur looked embarrassed. Usually clan leaders didn't mention when the medicine cat apprentices got their full name, and Cherryfur was trying to ignore it). Now, Shellstar, would you like to speak?"

"Yes, -I would. Rats have poisoned some of our clan, and I have lost lives. Riverclaw will be missed by his clan mates, and has gone to hunt with Starclan. We have new apprentices, and we would like to thank Frostwing, who helped us figure out that it was the rats that did this to us. But we will grow strong, and are healing. If that is it, this gathering is over."

While walking home, Finpaw kept on thinking to herself, _has it really gotten to where Shellstar has announced that he has lost lives? _She then answered herself, _yes... yes it has._

**By the by, (meant to say that) in this story, it will be the rest of the Riverclan prophecy, then Finpaws warrior life. So it won't just end when I finish about the rats and Riverclans sickness. That was just Finpaws eventful apprentice life.**

** Sorry about not updating in a while, and sadly I won't be able until the end of next week. Sorry, but I'm going to a camp. Although I may be able to squeeze another chapter in before I go. I'll try.**


	15. Chapter 13 A Message

**Please Read and Review, and thanks to EternalDarkness101 for reviewing.**

**I hope you like this story, and it's getting to the end of part one. After part 1, I will skip a couple moons ahead and do Finpaw's life as a warrior. It will still be in this story. Because I'm sure some are you are still wondering why its called Indigo Clouds. **

**Well, read on.**

** Chapter 13 A Message **

Brackenpaw waked up Finpaw one morning, and she was told that Lightwing was waiting for her. They were going on a hunting patrol. It had been two moons since the gathering, and every morning Finpaw was worried for her friend in Riverclan. She wished that she could help her and her clan in some way, but how?

Anyways, she scooted out of the apprentice's den, leaving Bramblepaw there alone. The young apprentice had been on the dawn patrol, and was not catching up on her sleep.

As Finpaw walked out, she looked at the fresh-kill pile. She walked over to Sunpaw, and whispered, "We're almost out of leaf-bare now. Remember last moon when it rained for half-a-moon straight? Well, its finally over, and greencough has left Windyfur and Melonkit moons ago."

"Yes, I'm glad. But still quite sad. I only started my training two moons after Oceanwind and Seafur, but I'm moons behind them. Has Springstar forgotten me?" Sunpaw wasn't crying, but you could tell that she was disappointed.

Finpaw didn't know how to answer, but she wrapped her tail around her friend. Then, she pointed her tail at Sunpaw as Springstar walked by, as Sunpaw grabbing a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Understanding Finpaw, Springstar nodded then walked over to Coralheart, Sunpaws mentor. Maybe their leader didn't need reminding at all, because before she even saw Finpaw, she had been heading towards Coralheart.

Springstar leaped onto the rock pile, and called for the clan. Finpaw heard rustling in the apprentice's den as Bramblepaw poked her head out, and she heard Melonkit and Mountainkit being lead by Palefur coming towards them. Lilysong, Brairpath, Lavenderkit, Heronkit, and Ferretkit followed them, the newer kits coming to their first clan meeting.

As Wolfflower and Ebonyflower appeared into the camp, and out of the forest Springstar continued, "We have a well trained warrior who still is known by her apprentice name. Sunpaw, please come forward."

Sunpaw froze, and looked in disbelief. Finpaw and Oceanwind nudged her forward, and Lightningpaw looked so excited and proud that it seemed that it was _he _that was becoming a warrior.

"Coralheart, do you believe that Sunpaw should become a warrior?"

"Yes, she has trained hard and has a knack for stronger fighting. She was _born_ to become a warrior."

"Then it is decided," Springstar said, following the traditional ceremony, "Sunpaw, do you wish to uphold the warrior code, and risk even your life for the good of the clan?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of Starclan, Sunpaw, from this day on you shall be known as Sunheart. Starclan honors your loyalty and skill in battle," Springstar finished, then seemed to whisper to Finpaw alone, "a true warrior."

"Sunheart! Sunheart!" Lightningpaw and Finpaw lead the chant.

**(Now on the hunting patrol) **Finpaw watched as Lightwing suddenly froze, the only movement was her putting her tail lower. Finpaw twitched her whiskers, and heard a squirrel running by the roots of a tree. Lightwing slowly slid her paws in the damp grass, and the squirrel looked at her and froze. This was he chance! As it turned its head back and started to run, Lightwing chased after it running up upon a low branch of a tree.

So far Finpaw had caught 2 mice, Lightwing had caught a squirrel, and Ebonyflower had caught two fish. She had told them that a Riverclan cat had taught her in the once a ear, warriors (all the clans) contest. She was actually quite good at it, and at first when she had said that she was going to catch them, Finpaw was worried. _On the Riverclan stream? No! You have no idea how much they need that prey. _But it turned out that they had a stream on their territory, it was just not as big as the lake or stream that Riverclan had.

"Lets head back," Lightwing suggested. It was starting to get dark, and definitely getting colder. As they walked back, Finpaw enjoyed walking in no snow, or no rain, or no mist, or no fog. For once the sun would be on her back daily, might even be taken for granted now.

But as she walked, she though she saw a sleek figure hiding on their territory. It looked familiar, and quite worried, and Finpaw recognized that cat instantly. As Lightwing and Ebonyflower were talking to each other, Finpaw quickly tossed one of her mice into a bush. She then looked at her one mouse as she quickly meowed to the others, "Darn, I left one of my mice back near the stream."

"You should really keep track of your prey, we should be thanking Starclan for its life," Lightwing scolded,

while Ebonyflower said, "Well, go and get it. We'll wait here."

"No, you guys can go on and back to camp. I'll meet you there shortly," Finpaw convinced, trying to sound as if it was for their benefit, and not hers.

"Okay, but no stalling there. It really is getting dark," Lightwing decided. Finpaw nodded then walked back the way she came. When she was hidden behind a tree, she saw Ebonyflower and Lightwing continue talking and fade away. She found her mouse where she had thrown it, then looked around the forest.

"Finpaw, I need you help," a silent whisper whispered behind her. Sitting on a rock was Frostwing, and she looked worried, and kept on glancing around.

"What is it? Is Riverclan okay?"

"Yes –I mean, its never okay these days. Jaypaws close to becoming a member of Starclan and Icepaw and Wildpaw are becoming terrified."

"But what can _I _do?" Finpaw meowed, feeling helpless.

"I had a dream, -a vision from Starclan. A group of young warriors and apprentices from each clan were being lead by you and me, along with Shadepaw, Rainpaw, Diamondwing, and her two littermates. We fought the rats, along with the rest of Riverclan. Starclan has given Riverclan hope Finpaw, and please help us get our prophecy complete."

"I will help you when it happens. Which cats did you see from Stormclan?" Finpaw asked as Frostwing turned to go.

Frostwing turned back, "I couldn't tell. But it was a group of young cats, and only senior warriors that we could trust best."

"But wait, if you just come and tell Springstar, I'm sure _all_ of Stormclan could come and help battle against the rats. Springstar would help, no really, she would."

"I know that she would, but is just… its just that the Starclan cat told me not to tell any leaders, or cats would be destroyed. And if you told most senior warriors, they would tell the clan leader immediately."

"Good point, so when should we meet? I can bring cats with me," Finpaw asked, hoping that she wasn't putting her clan mates in danger.

"In 5 days from now, meet me on the border at moonhigh. The other cats that I have gathered will be there as well," she said, then made a statement, hoping with all her heart that it was true, "_Riverclan will survive!" _

**(As Finpaw went into the apprentice den that night). **Which cats should she chose to come with her. The more the better fighting-wise, but if there was so many cats gone Springstar would notice.

She surveyed the apprentice's den, and looked at all the apprentices. Featherpaw and Brackenpaw would be going, and how about Lightningpaw, Amberpaw, Wolfpaw, and maybe Rockpaw as well? Or was she too young? No, she was old enough. She then thought of Sunheart and Oceanwind. Yes, they should go. And she drifted off to sleep, thinking of which cats she should bring to help Frostwing.

**Well, hope you liked that chapter. It's getting good, am I right? Anyways, I'm almost done with part 1 so stay tuned.**

**I'm currently working on a create a cat if you'd like to help, but it will most likely be done in a few days. So if you're reading this past July 15, you probably don't have to worry.**

**Also, you can answer a survey at my profile: **_**Which type of book is your favorite to read? **_

Please Read and Review. I hate to do stuff like this, but I will not update until I get 4 reviews. And I will be at a camp next week, so I won't be able to update then.


	16. Chapter 14 A Travel of Suspence

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my new goal is to update at least once a week.**_

_**Also, I need a good full medicine cat name for Featherpaw. I was thinking of Featherheart, but can you please tell me if you have another idea.**_

_**Hope you like the story, and please answer my new survey question: Which should I write next (still continuing this story)? The options are on my profile.**_

_**Well, here's this weeks update, and if I can, I might be able to write one or two more.**_

_**One more thing, read this chapter carefully for theres a piece of foreshadowing in it. So read every word in this chapter, otherwise other parts of the story will be very confusing. Also, there is a lot of info in here as well. **_

**Chapter 14 A Travel of Suspense**

5 days had passed, and it was about ready for Stormclan to help Frostwing and her clan mates. But there was one problem: Finpaw had only told Featherpaw and Brackenpaw about it, and they would need more cats to help.

Anyways, Finpaw had to decide whom to bring quickly, because she had told her littermates that she had already figured that out. Who should she bring? Not Thunderpaw… he was a kind and nice warrior to her, but his loyalty to Springstar would rule over that. He would love to have the glory of telling Frostwing's plan to Springstar and the clan.

She was going to bring Featherpaw, Brackenpaw, and Amberpaw, no two ways about it. And Sunheart would be very sad and disappointed if her best friend needed her help, but did not ask.

After a long while of sitting and pondering, she though that she should bring Featherpaw, Brackenpaw, Amberpaw, Sunheart, herself (of course :)), Oceanwind, Rockpaw, Lightningpaw, and Wolfpaw. _Would that be enough to help/save Riverclan? _Finpaw seriously hoped so.

She couldn't risk taking any more cats and be discovered, and the other cats of the prophecy would bring help as well. But for now their secret was safe, for until… until…

Finpaw softly fell asleep, already starting her dream, which would soon unexpectedly turn to deja vu.

Finpaw was woken up by what sounded and looked like Sunheart and Lightningpaw whispering very softly outside. It was very hard to hear, but luckily Finpaw had very keen senses, keener then many other Stormclan warriors. She looked outside and saw that she was correct, and wondered what they were saying. Then, remembered something more important at the time: Frostwing –the prophecy.

She walked outside traveling about to wake up her sister and bumped into Lightningpaw as he was walking silently back into the apprentices den.

"Sorry," he whispered, and his face turned red, embarrassed.

The slap gave Finpaw an idea, and she said to him, remembering, "Come outside, I need your help," she meowed, instead of the expected, 'no problem', or 'don't mention it'.

"What for?" Lightningpaw accused.

"I'll tell you outside –come on." And when he didn't move she added, "please. I can't tell you incase we wake up another cat." And to her relief, the older apprentice didn't ask her any more questions, and followed her out into the clearing.

Once they were out there, Finpaw continued, "I'll explain what this is about once every cat is together, but for now I need you to gather some cats. You get Rockpaw, Brackenpaw, Amberpaw, and Wolfpaw. I'll gather Oceanwind, Sunheart, and Featherpaw. We'll meet here, -no questions."

Lightningpaw was curious, but ducked his head as her started towards the apprentice's den. He knew that he couldn't get any information out of Finpaw …yet. But she had promised some instruction once her assembled the apprentice crowd.

Finpaw was about to turn to the warrior's den, but she heard Lightningpaw's footsteps coming back, following her, and getting more and more near her.

It looked as if her was about to speak/protest, but Finpaw beat him to it, "Gather the cats no questions! Unless you don't want to save the future of a clan…," she said more fiercely then she had meant too. But she had to sound like that, Frostwing _needed, _her help and she needed it _now. _Of course Lightningpaw didn't know that, but would Finpaw wake him up for anything else as pressing as that. Finpaw was stressed, and they was nobody coming to her aid. Or Frostwings, for that matter.

Lightningpaw hesitated, and that irritated Finpaw. _Hey, _she thought, _tell me! If you just came here to stand, stand over there while _I _wake up the apprentices. _

But then he left, a little taken back from Finpaw's sudden pushyness/bossyness. Finpaw watched him as he crouched down, entering the apprentice den. Finpaw then went into the warrior's den, praying to Starclan that she would only wake up Oceanwind and Sunheart, and no other cat would know. She stalked in the den, looking at all the sleeping warriors. There were so many of them, but luckily Sunhearts bright pelt stuck out nicely.

She shook her away, and her breathing told her that Sunheart was already awake.

"Finpaw? What-" she started, but Finpaw put her tail around the warriors mouth, stopping her from saying any more.

"I need your help. Can you quietly wake up Oceanwind and meet me in the clearing. Please, I need your help and I know that you'll help."

Sunheart at first looked angry, but then became more concerned, "I trust that this is important. I'll be there, -just give me time to stretch my whispers."

"Thank you," Finpaw whispered, then quietly slid out of the den. But as she left, something was sticking in her brain, _why had Sunheart told her that she needed to fully awaken? She was already awake, wasn't she? What was she hiding, and why would she not tell her best friend about it? _But maybe now that she was a warrior, and Finpaw was still an apprentice, Sunheart believed that they were no longer friends and thought that Finpaw knew that. _No! _Finpaw thought, _Sunheart would never think that. Besides –I've been keeping secrets from her as well, _she reasoned.

She then traveled to the medicine cat, and padded past Spottedpool and towards her sister. She shook her awake, and for the first couple seconds confusion, worry, and sadness where on her sisters face. But they quickly went away and were replaced by more worry, understanding, and a look on her face that said _Starclan help me, I'm facing this alone! _And once again, Finpaw didn't get it. Featherpaw would not face it alone, she and others would be helping. But maybe it was for something else, and whatever else it was must have put the weight of the world on her sister's shoulders. Finpaws emotions turned from wariness of Riverclan to wariness of Featherpaw, and sadness. It would've been better if Finpaw hadn't asked, but she did ask what was worrying her sister. Featherpaw snapped at her, but then apologized, seeming quite tired, as if she had been up all night. Finpaw decided to drop it, and the two littermates weaved pass Spottedpool and went out into the moonlight.

**Th**ey all met together in the clearing of the camp, and each and every cat was curious, but all were there to support Finpaw and her littermates.

"I'm sorry, but will somebody _please _tell me what's going on? Am I the only one who is clueless here?" Wolfpaw asked.

"No, its not only you. We _all _want to know what this is about," Lightningpaw replied, not wanting to wait much longer.

Finpaw explained, and said how much Riverclan really needed their help. They all agreed to help, and a few asked why they shouldn't just tell Springstar. Rockpaw and Oceanwind finally understood about that day when they saw Brackenpaw and Finpaw traveling in the woods. And Sunheart seemed sad that Finpaw hadn't told her anything before then, about this. Finpaw was about to say that she couldn't, but then realized that Sunheart was also keeping a secret, and had told Lightningpaw instead of her best friend. She just told herself to drop it, and worry about it later.

They hiked into the forest finally, on their way to help Riverclan. To her luck, it was not raining or slick, so they should be able to cross the mossy stream easily when the right time came.

But as she was walking, about to cross the stream, she saw a cat appear, and Featherpaw gasped in horror as Finpaw screamed inside her head; _no! _

There secret was out, and Riverclan might not survive.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to stop somewhere. **

**Hope you like the story, and there are only a couple more chapters until the end of part 1. **

**Also, please read and review. Thank you to **_**LarkspiritofForestClan **_**and **_**Amberfern-Honeyspots-Icey **_**for reviewing for the last chapter. I will not put up the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews, and I'm serious this time. **


	17. Chapter 15 A Mentor's Destiny

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Sorry it took me a while to post this, but it is a longer chapter. And I had to get a couple of votes for what happens before I posted it as well. **

**In this chapter, they fight the rats. I hope you enjoy the cat's emotions. Finpaw's doubt, Featherpaw's hope, then sadness, and Brackenpaw's mixed feelings. **

**Chapter 15 A Mentor's Destiny **

_No! _Finpaw thought, while Featherpaw whispered, "this can't be good." It definitely couldn't, because standing in front of them was Lightwing, Finpaws mentor.

She would surely have to tell Springstar, and Frostwing might die because of that.

"What is this?" Lightwing demanded, and Featherpaw had to explain. But as she spoke, Lightwing expression changed to understanding.

"Yes, I understand. But why would Starclan not want a whole clan to help," Lightwing said, but then went in mentor mode, "but did you have to take these cats with you. The group is apprentices, with two young warriors. You're risking their lives, did you expect that?"

Finpaw bowed her head, not knowing what to say.

"So I will go with you. I'm looking for an answer, and this may be the case. But, I must talk to you after Finpaw, it is urgent. Life or death situation, you'll understand later. But I guess we must go on, if Starclan destined it."

Finpaw was relieved. With all the chances in the world, she now had another warrior helping Riverclan, instead of what it seemed as Springstar knowing about Frostwing's problems. She bowed her head once more, in respect and gratefulness. She led the way, thankful of her luck. But then was interested in what her mentor had said to her. Something was happening-something _is _happening, and apparently it was the will of Starclan that Finpaw should know.

They finished their travel, which resulted in some stream crossing. Rockpaw was younger, and smaller then the others so she had a hard time not getting caught in the current. Finpaw kept on steadying her, and Oceanwind propped her up so she wouldn't get completely soaked.

Finpaw suddenly and instantly felt regret that she had brought Rockpaw. She had been an apprentice for a long while, but she was also Oceanwinds apprentice, and the young warrior must have been really worrying for Rockpaw's safety.

Just then, Finpaw heard a call from a couple yards to the left of her. Coming out of the moorland was Rainpaw, leading cats from Windclan to come and aid Riverclan.

The groups of cats were Rosewing, Splotchpaw, Shimmerpaw, Foxpaw, Duskpaw, and of course Rainpaw, and her younger brother Icepaw. They would really help Riverclan out, and Finpaw was glad that no one had been caught. Hopefully the other helping clans had the same status.

"Finpaw!" Rainpaw whispered, leading the cats towards her.

"Have you seen Diamondwing, or any of Thunderclan?"

"No, but I expect that they're already there. We must hurry," Rainpaw responded.

The two clans traveled together, and finally made it to Riverclan. There they saw:

**From Shadowclan: **Diamondwing, Willowstorm, Shadepaw, Flamepaw, Wingpaw, and Cherryfur, their apprentice medicine cat whom Finpaw had met at the gatherings.

**From Thunderclan: **Roottail, Nightpaw, Lynxpaw, Fawnpaw, Fernpaw, and Emberheart. Even if Emberheart wasn't the cat in the prophecy, (as they'd first suspected), she was still helping and at service to Riverclan.

**And the cats who were well from Riverclan: **The deputy Jumpfoot, Cloverfur, Fadingspell, Swiftheart, Silentstep, Lunapelt, Ashclaw, Groundfur, Larkpath, Dawneyes, Streampaw, Pigeonpaw, Brookfur, Lionroar, Icepaw, Wildpaw, and of course Frostwing. It was a miracle that she wasn't sick, or maybe Starclan's destiny for her.

But were was Shellstar? Riverclans leader. _No Starclan, don't tell me he is sick. _But he was sick -but he hadn't died … yet.

Then, the Riverclan deputy, Jumpfoot addressed all the cats, "Frostwing are there more cats coming?" And Jumpfoot looked irritated, "And explain again why you brought me a group of apprentices?"

Frostwing reddened, but looked confident, and Lionroar and Brookfur nodded at her. Frostwing said, "I've already explained to you! Would you like the help or not? Have you given up already?" She said, taking steps towards Jumpfoot.

"I'm sorry Frostwing, I'm just worried," Jumpfoot said, sorry for snapping at the young warrior. "Thank you for the help, and figuring out the source of the sickness," he said to the other cats.

"So yes… everyone's here I believe."

"Okay, we should move fast," Jumpfoot looked at all the cats, puzzled. "I'm sorry, I don't know have your names. Silentstep, can you do the patrols? I want a big one, one or two good-sized ones, and one smaller to guard the medicine cats. Make it quick, although there is no immediate danger."

"K, let's have solid, stronger patrols. Jumpfoot will lead Lightwing, Finpaw, Lionroar, Streampaw, Willowstorm, Flightpaw, Vinepaw. Shadepaw, Wildpaw, Dawneyes, Wolfpaw, and Amberpaw. This patrol will be at the northern side of the clearing, going into the battle first. Swiftheart will lead Lunapelt, Sunheart, Pigeonpaw, Emberheart, Foxpaw, Splotchpaw, Ashclaw, Rockpaw, and Lightningpaw. This patrol will go in second, and stay kind of towards the middle-south side. Groundfur will be leading Larkpath, Brackenpaw, Oceanwind, and Diamondwing, and they will be patrolling the outside, making sure that no rats get in, or out. I will lead Icepaw, Rainpaw, Shimmerpaw, Duskpaw, Flamepaw, Wingpaw, umm…. (o ya… sorry) Nightpaw, Lynxpaw, Fawnpaw, Fernpaw, Frostwing, and Icepaw. We will be attacking rats in spots where they are overwhelming, or finishing in a small spot where they are about gone. And Rosewing, Roottail, and Brookfur will guard the medicine cats, Featherpaw, Cherryfur, Cloverfur, and Fadingspell. They will stand off a little to the side, with herbs in case of serious need. We can do this guys. For Riverclan!"

Jumpfoot bowed his head, "Thank you Silentstep. Let's go, -we have to do it sooner or later." The crowd nodded, and Cloverfur and Fadingspell came out of the Riverclan medicine cat den with healing herbs in their mouths. Cherryfur and Featherpaw rushed over, and grabbed some of the herbs to carry. Frostwing nodded at Fadingspell, while Fadingspell said that it would be all right. And, off they went, past dense forest, and open earth. The made it to an abandoned Twoleg Nest, and Finpaw gasped in horror. There were rats _everywhere! _

The cats separated into their patrols, Finpaw in the first patrol being led by Jumpfoot. She leaped after her patrol, and rats came to them from everywhere. Their black silhouettes charging from every corner. Finpaw flinched as a small, but fierce rat bit at her. She clawed it away, and proceeded with her battle.

**Finpaw **heard a roar of agony, and quickly turned around to see one of the bigger rats, swinging on Amberpaw's tail, biting. Amberpaw spun around, swatted at it, but missed. Then Wolfpaw, acted as a true loyal littermate, and grabbed the rat, sending it flying, while other rats were advancing him, grouping up now. Finpaw then turned back to her own fighting, her claws soaring. She then sprinted (stepping on as many rats as she could) towards a big pile of red-eyed rats, which were ganging up on a Riverclan apprentice named Wildpaw. Shadepaw and Lionroar followed her. Wildpaw was almost a warrior, but she did need help and all cats of the clans can work together to overcome any challenger. Finpaw fought hard, but she started to feel overwhelmed. Who was she to think that they would win?

Finpaw was a good fighter, but not the best hunter. And the rats were so small and quick, that it would be better to be using her hunting skills.

Thoughts of her mother, Auroraheart whispered in her ear, _You can do it. It is _your _destiny to save Riverclan. I know that the clan can count on you, and Featherpaw, and your brother. _She said, her voice full of confidence and wisdom.

Finpaw nodded, half to herself, and half to her mother. But she didn't have the confidence of her mother. If they didn't win this struggle, she would have let Stormclan down. Her fighting skills would be no match for the rats, and how would Springstar react? With one small apprentice killing all the apprentices here. She looked over at Featherpaw and the medicine cats, knowing full well that if any injured Stormclan cats were there, it would be her fault. What is Finpaw survived, knowing that she had sent a cat to his/her death.

**Featherpaw **watched in horror at the rats attacking all the cats that she knew, trying to kill. These cats were fighting for their lives, and luckily the rats were weaker from the illness. Featherpaw hoped more then anything that a bite from a rat wouldn't spread sickness. It wouldn't, Fadingspell told her. All the Riverclan cats caught it from different contact. Featherpaw was sitting next to Cloverfur, Fadingspell, and Cherryfur, each hoping to see a different outcome of what they saw. The medicine cats assigned guards were Rosewing, Roottail, and Brookfur. They were safe enough in their chosen spot, so they sent Roottail to go and get hurt cats if it was needed. Cherryfur wanted to go, but was about forced out of it. And out of the rank: warriors, Rosewing was told to say since she was most experienced, and they decided that Roottail should go. He left, well hidden by the night. But then again, so were the rats.

**Brackenpaw **was fighting alongside Diamondwing, Oceanwind, Groundfur, and Larkpath. He fought his best for two reasons. One was that he was part of the prophecy and needed to help Riverclan. Although he would help them, with or without the prophecy. The second reason… lets just say Finpaw wouldn't be proud of it. He was fighting, hoping that Diamondwing would be watching. He hoped to show her his best moves, and this seemed like the best time. 'Cause he couldn't just show her when he was fighting Shadowclan, could he?

Brackenpaw wasn't the only one doing this. Diamondwing swept out loads of rats from in front of Brackenpaw, and Oceanwind scowled. Larkpath and Groundfur had no idea what was going on, but Oceanwind and Diamondwing were glaring at each other. Brackenpaw didn't notice the glaring either.

**Finpaw **attacked the rats as hard as she could, but it _was _the middle of the night, and she soon was growing weary. Rats soon overcame her, and she pushed them off with the most of her strength that was left. She had survived that time, but hopefully it would come that close again. She, Shadepaw, and Lionroar fought side to side, and the company of each other was refocusing them. The three cheered each other on, and they were doing well until…

Every cat saw it. Reinforcements were coming on the rat's side. Shadepaw fell, due to the rats biting at her paws and tails. And Finpaw tried to get her up, but she was too not strong. Lionroar looked down and helped Shadepaw up. The floor seemed to be covered in rats. They kept on helping each other, and worked as a team.

But then, it happened. Overwhelmed by rats, Finpaw started to see darkness. Soon, full pitch black and she felt nothing but a split second of pain. She thought she heard Lionroar and Shadepaw yelling, but it soon faded away.

**A **Stormclan cat looked over and saw Finpaw falling. _No! _The cat begged, wishing it had more time. The indigo clouds seemed to just look at her sadly and grieve with her. They also said to this cat, _it is time. _The cat slowly walked to the side of the battle, no cat noticing. She bowed her head, and gave herself a deep breath. _She could do this._

**Featherpaw **felt a urging that she had to go. She slipped away from where the medicine cats were sitting (which was easy since it was dark), and went deeper into the thick, rare, Riverclan forest.

There, the world seemed to go black, and she fell down, and vanished. There, was a Stormclan she-cat sitting, bowing her head, waiting.

**Finpaw **dared to carefully and slowly open her eyes. Even when her eyes were fully opened, she panicked. Everything she saw was in a cloud of mist. She could still see, but it was hard to make out the shapes. _Had she died? No! She had to come back, -the prophecy! _ She seemed helpless.

**Featherpaw **looked at the cat, "what's going on. Weren't we battling?"

"Featherpaw, I have something to tell you. It's Finpaw, well… I can see in the future, and have just discovered that my vision was right!"

"What do you mean? What vision? _What's going on?" _Finpaw needed to know.

"I can see the future, or… part of it. You have to go and meet Starclan. Go to the moon rock, -quickly. Finpaw needs your help."

"I'll go," Featherpaw said, but you could simply tell that she really wanted more information.

"Wait, and Featherpaw," Featherpaw turned back, "just remember, I would do anything for Finpaw. Even give my life for her."

Featherpaw looked in surprise, and then scurried away. What was happening? And why would somebody have to give their life for Finpaw… was she going to die?

Featherpaw started to see Riverclan territory again, and she rushed past the rats, quick as a snake or cat in this matter. Really fast cat. She ran through Riverclan territory, and to the moon rock. She pressed her nose hard against it, and she fell into a dream, quicker then ever before.

**Finpaw **suddenly saw two figures come in front of her. One was Featherpaw! And the other was a jet-black she-cat with cold dark blue eyes. It was Nightstar, the Shadowclan leader before Ravenstar! Finpaw couldn't hear all of it, but she saw Featherpaw plead to Nightstar for a little while. Finally Finpaw could start to understand them, and she started to recognize their words.

"Please, she's part of the prophecy. –You must let her live," Featherpaw begged.

"Starclan can't just bring cats back from the dead," Nightstar said, annoyed.

"But you did, years ago, with Jayfeather and Poppypaw. Finpaw has her whole life ahead of her. Lightwing says that she has to live, or the clans will be destroyed by the spider."

Finpaw could no longer here what they were talking about any more, and drifted off into a forced sleep. Black surrounded her, and she heard a sob from her sister, which woke her up.

Just then, Lightwing, Finpaws mentor approached the starclan cats, "I would give my life for Finpaw. She needs to live; otherwise the clans will be destroyed."

Finpaw opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, Featherpaw spoke, "No Lightwing! Don't do it-"

But in a flash of light, Finpaw was back on the battlefield.

**Finpaw **kept stopping, and was just going to lay there and weep until Shadepaw walked up to her, "Finpaw! We were so worried." Then she saw that Finpaw was just sitting ignoring the rats biting her, "You've given up? Come on, can't you see that were winning? The battles almost gone! Besides, you lead those Stormclan cats into this and now you're telling them that they don't have hope?"

Finpaw stood up, and thought about what Shadepaw said as she was fighting. Shadepaw was right. She had led Lightwing here. What had she done?

**Brackenpaw **was still fighting the last of the rats along with Diamondwing and Oceanwind. Groundfur had gone with Roottail to the medicine cats, and Larkpath had gone and helped another patrol. They were finishing the battle, and every cat there had the same feelings, each were worrying for their friends, or their littermates. And each she-cat loved Brackenpaw, and almost hated the other. Brackenpaw loved them both, but seemed more drawn to Diamondwing.

Then, Jumpfoot called to all the cats announcing that they had won! All hurt cats were to go to the medicine cats, even if it was just a bite.

As he left to go back to Stormclan, Diamondwing raced up to him, "Brackenpaw… I just wanted to say… I just wanted to say that it wouldn't work out with us, and that Oceanwind is your true mate. I want you to be happy, and the wish would never be granted since we are in different clans. Oceanwind loves you, never forget that." Before Brackenpaw could speak, Diamondwing hurried away towards her clan mates.

**Finpaw** called all the Stormclan cats together, and told them that Lightwing was dead. Nothing more. Brackenpaw noticed how sad Finpaw and Featherpaw were, but he didn't push them about it. Not today. They went home, leaving as Frostwing and Fadingspell gave them their everlasting gratitude.

When they got back to Stormclan territory, the whole clan was up, looking for the apprentices and young warriors.

"Featherpaw, explain what all this is about!" Springstar demanded, "and why and how are you all hurt?"

Featherpaw followed Springstar into her den, and Featherpaw told Springstar about the rats, and about the prophecies. Springstar looked surprised, but then asked why they didn't tell the clan. We could've helped, Springstar had said. But then Featherpaw told them about the warning about that, and Springstar finally admitted that they might've saved Riverclan, and Springstar would've done the same thing. But every cat was saddened when it was told that Lightwing had died, and Finpaw spent the remainder of the night next to her, spending the last night with her mentor.

She wondered who her next mentor would be, and stood there the whole night, being there with Springstar, Icewing, Runningmist, and a couple other warriors who knew her well.

/(these are my line spaces)

/

***Sob* Cats who died during the fight:**

Lightwing from Stormclan

Roottail from Thunderclan

Flightpaw of Riverclan

Vinepaw of Riverclan

Patchpaw of Shadowclan

Quickpaw of Thunderclan.

/

**Cats who were super injured during the fight:**

Dawneyes of Riverclan

Jumpfoot of Riverclan

Emberheart of Thunderclan

Rosewing of Windclan

/

There will be one or two (at the most) more chapters until the start of Part 2. I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far, and I hope that I will get out a good plotline for the rest of the story.

Thank you so far for reviewing!

And too:

** Stormbreeze of Windclan: **Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Swiftkit. She will be in the story as a kit in part 2.

** Lunara the ara: **Shatteredkit will be a kit in part 2.

/ Just in case you were wondering, this chapter had 3,083 words!


	18. Chapter 18 End of their Apprentices Days

**This chapter is just skipping around, telling what happens when certain cats become warriors. Hope you like it. And also, if you want a kit to appear in part 2 you can review one. All I need is the name and description.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter has that honor.**

**Chapter 16 End of Their Apprentice Days**

_**Springstar's Point of View**_

"Finpaw, Brackenpaw, Lightningflash, do you uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?" Springstar asked, knowing the answer.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, Finpaw. From now on you shall be known as Fintail. Starclan honors your intelligence and talent. Brackenpaw, from now you shall be known as Brackenheart. Starclan honors you courage and initiative. Lightningpaw, from now on you shall be known as Lightningflash. Starclan honors your fast thinking and loyalty."

"Fintail! Brackenheart! Lightningflash!" The clan cheered, Sunheart and Oceanwind starting the chant.

Springstar nodded, then signaled, ending the clan meeting. Lightwing had joined Starclan two nights ago, and Springstar was sure that Fintail's old mentor had been watching them. Springstar leaped off of the rock pile, and slid quickly into her den, thinking deeply.

/

_**Shadepaw's Point of View**_

"Shadefur! Shadefur! The crowd cheered. Shadefur nodded, happy that she had finally gotten her warrior name. But wished it had not called for a rat attack. She looked at Diamondwing and Willowstorm, who had been with her at the battle. Willowstorm nodded, and Diamondwing looked pleased for her.

Shadefur shyly looked at Snakepaw, her brother. He had not gotten his warrior name for he had not been in the battle. She saw his expression, and looked away sadly. He had not been pleased at all when he had not been invited by Shadefur and Diamondwing to help attack the rats. He was currently glaring at her, and Shadefur quickly looked away, suddenly feeling what her brother was feeling.

/

_**Wildpaw's point of View **_

_How could this have happened? This was the worst day of her life! _Wildpaw, Icepaw, and Jaypaw had just gotten their warrior names: Wildwind, Icepath, and Jayfur. But, while Wildwind had been standing up, receiving her warrior name, Jayfur had gotten his warrior name on the way to Starclan. After all they had been through, her older brother had passed away.

Icepath had received her warrior name while in the medicine cat's den, unable to move. Sickness had surrounded her, and she was not estimated to live much longer.

So Wildwind was going to do her vigil and see Jayfur for the last night. Icepath had dragged herself out there to see Jayfur, and each of the remaining littermates had known much grief from the sickness. Wildwind bowed her head, her eyes full of tears.

And with Shellstar, the Riverclan leader weak Riverclan didn't have much hope for the remaining cats. Jumpfoot, the deputy had retired to the elder's den, for he was sick and couldn't lead his clan like that in case the worst happened. Shellstar had not chosen a new deputy, and life was hard in Riverclan.

But they had hope, and that was enough. Riverclan would survive! Not even Starclan could change that!

**Hope you like Part 1 of Indigo Clouds. To be continued. I will put the allegiances up for Part 2 (Fintail as a warrior), but I will not update it after that for a while. For the next chapters, I'm trying to make it the best so I'm going to write slowly, but have it well thought out. **

_**Thank you to these reviewers:**_

Lunara the ara

Feathersky

AGymnast

Redwolf

Tufted titmouse

Amberfern-Honeyspots-Icey

Stormbreeze of Windclan

Warriorgirl2

EternalDarkness101

LarkspiritofForestclan

/

**And thank you to all of those who made a cat on my create a cat. **

**/**

**Notes: **

**Stormbreeze of Windclan: **You made a Swiftkit in one of your reviews for chapter 12.

**Any reader: **Thanks for reading my story! You guys are awesome. (Especially if you review).


End file.
